BlazBlue: Crescent Rose
by Hazama08
Summary: Team RWBY was dealing with Roman during the Vale theft attempt when all of a sudden they get transported to Ikaruga meeting new friends and foes. they will need to work together with their newfound allies if they want to get home. But sometimes home isn't the best option. Cross pairings if you enjoy BB or RWBY give this a shot. I hope I didn't waste your time
1. A New World

~Author notes~, **Distortions ASTRAL** _Thoughts ~_Hello everyone and welcome to BlazBlue: A Crescent Rose my BB/RWBY fan-fic if you enjoy either of those stick around as I'll be filling in blanks for some of the lore between both sides and if you know both well then congratulations you win a cookie! please send in Reviews if you want me to continue or if you have anything to say about the fanfic and I'll be glad to keep writing.~

Vale a peaceful place for the most part until Roman Torchwick showed up and attempted to steal Dust from the Schnee Corp. Luckily he's being confronted by students from Beacon a school training people to be defenders of their world,  
"Oh hey Red, isn't it past you're bed time?" Roman asked giving a villainous laugh  
"Sun get out of here!" Ruby yelled "We've got this!" her red cloak and hood flapping in the wind  
"Alright but take care of Blake for me!" Sun said and ran off as he was escaping he bumped into Yang and Weiss "Hey you gotta help Ruby and Blake right away there being attacked by that Torchwick guy!" he said between pants "Down by the dock hurry."  
"Ah what... Ok!" Yang said shocked by what was happening " Come on Yang you gotta apologize to Blake!" she ran ahead a trail of blonde hair lite by a spark in her eye.  
"She's a Faunus, a filthy animal I don't have to apologize for anything!" The young Heiress to the Schnee company said.

"Ruby, Blake we're here to save the day!" Yang yelled at the two holding off Torchwicks attacks  
"About time!" Ruby responded Blake still angry about Weiss's racism was silent.  
"So the gang's all here huh? isn't this cute." Roman said laughing at them.

meanwhile in a alley two people were watching it all  
"Do you think we should get involved?" A man with red hair and a mask asked  
"No Adam, Roman can handle himself we have our Dust so we shall be off.." A woman carry a box replied  
"Very well Cinder." Adam said but before they could walk away they started to feel lighter then without realizing it they were warped away. All of them team RWBY, Roman, Cinder and Adam all gone as if nothing had happened

In a lab somewhere in Ikaruga  
"Do you really believe this will work Relius?" A green haired man asked grinning at the machine before him  
"Without a doubt in my mind Hazama." Relius responded "I have made it to transport three people to our location. but if there are any others they will be whisked away to who knows where in Ikaruga."  
Hazama adjusted his hat "Well if this thing works we've got ourselves a really useful machine. Crossing universes I mean it's bad enough we had time loops but THIS will change our show on a whole new level." He said laughing  
"Silence! It appears we have visitors.

Cinder, Adam and Roman landed on the cold stone floor in front of Hazama and Relius.  
"Ugh where am I?" Cinder said starting to stand up before a hand with a brown glove covering only the palm shot out.  
"Why you are in... Where are we Relius?" He asked as he helped Cinder to her feet.  
"We are near the cauldron of the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido, Shouldn't you know this?" He asked giving a quick frown  
"Phantom teleports I don't question where" He said smiling before turning his attention to Cinder "Ah forgive me. I am Hazama of the Novis Orbis Librarium Intelligence Department, I believe my rank is Captain" He said giving a short bow and taking off his hat.  
"I am Relius Clover Colonel of the Research and Development Department. This great device brought you here a teleporter of sorts you could say but used to take people to different universes and vice versa but alas I only completed half I don't have the proper energies to take us to other universes merely take others to ours."  
Cinder gave a quick bow herself "I am Cinder Fall, It's nice to see people with manners still." She said looking around before seeing Adam and Roman get themselves up "These are my associates The one in the red with the mask is Adam Taurus and the man with the cane is Roman Torchwick." She quickly picked up her box of Dust "How did Dust manage to do that?" She asked pointing to the teleporter  
"Dust? what is this Dust you talk of, is it an energy source of some kind cause we use Seithr here. Relius asked interested to see what this "Dust" does "Hmm allow me to help you modify this machine you built and maybe we can make it work as a cross teleporter to go back and forth between our two worlds." Cinder asked  
"Why by all means come with me.. Hazama show the others around." He motioned for Cinder's hand which she took his and they walked off.  
"Bleh... Follow me" Hazama said _Why does Relius get the hot chick and I'm stuck with two dudes... It's always like this huh._

Blake fell landing in a forest of sorts using her cat reflexes she quickly landed on her feet right in front of a person wearing a pink kimono

"Oh my! What have we here?" Man? Woman? Blake had no idea with the amount of make up and the clothes she couldn't really tell  
"Uh hello? Who are you?" She asked the stranger  
"Oh pardon my rudeness dear, I am Amane Nishiki I run a dancing troupe and we travel from place to place who are you?" He asked  
"Blake Belladonna, where am I?" She said looking around her surroundings  
"Why you're in Wadatsumi my dear." He responded looking at the girl as if she was crazy  
"Do you have any Dust? I seem to be a bit low.." Blake asked sheepishly  
"What is Dust? My dear." Amane said looking dumbfounded  
"You know energy? stuff that runs everything here." She said  
"Uh huh. Well if my guess is correct my dear, you aren't supposed to be in this world... The energy we run off of is called Seithr." He said seriously  
"You're crazy, can you point me to Vale at least?" She said getting annoyed  
"My dear there is no Vale I've been around the world and there is no place called Vale trust me when I say this, You are in a different world from you're own." Amane said again "I'll be going now my dear take head of my advice.." He waved as he walked off  
_In a different world huh? No matter I still need to find the others _Blake thought to herself and started running into the nearest tow

"Weiss! Ruby! Blake!" Yang yelled walking through a down town area she started at least an hour ago and decided it would be best if she picked up the past running around a corner she smashed right into someone  
"Oh my what do we have hear?" A man's voice said as he got up and brushed his clothes his black hair pushed back and spiked  
"Oh sorry!" Yang quickly said "Have you seen a girl in a red hood by any chance?"  
"Why no can't say I have but why don't we look for her together I know this great coffee place sweetheart." The man said putting his arm around Yang  
"Ignore him, He thinks he's a ladies man but he is simply the bane of women." A squirrel woman said  
"Holy cow! you're a Faunus don't you get ridiculed?" Yang exclaimed "Sorry for my rudeness.."  
"Faunus? Makoto here is a beastkin and HEY! Women are my allies thank you very much!" The man said looking at Yang funny  
"Yea what are Faunus?" Makoto asked  
"Well they are people mixed with animals. My friend Blake is one"  
"You said you need help finding you're friends? We'll help cause if I leave you alone with Kagura here he'll probably try to do something to you." Makoto said staring at Kagura  
"You know me to well... But first we need to head to our friend Kokonoe's first" He sighed  
"It's ok I know how to deal with guys like him." Yang said and instantly gabbed his balls giving them a tight squeeze before letting Kagura fall to the ground  
"OH GOD WHY! I NEED THOSE!" He screamed rolling on the ground  
"I think we're going to get along just fine" Makoto laughed

"We have a guest" A women with blonde rabbit like hair said looking up into the sky then she looked over towards an old man in a well tailored suit and he nodded  
"I'll bring whoever it is over right away." He said  
Weiss looked around she was in a rose garden then she turned around and was face to face with to elderly man  
"Pardon me sir" She said bowing "But can you tell me where I am?"  
"A young one with manners? I'm amazed well madam you are in the Alucard Manor a place in it's own little relm run by my charge Rachel Alucard. I am her butler Valkenhayn R Hellsing allow me to take you to Rachel." He said with a bow  
"Why of course." Weiss followed the man  
"would you like some tea?" Rachel asked motioning to a cup "Valkenhayn only finds the finest tea leaves for me."  
"Oh Madam it is Torakaka that helps me to." He said  
"I would love some!" Weiss took a sip "This is amazing I've never had tea this good!" She said beaming  
"Scones?" Valkenhayn had a tray out  
"You are some of the most polite people I have ever met, here I am just appearing up at your house and you treat me like I'm a first class visitor!" Weiss said taking a scone "And these Scones are like heaven!"  
"Respect is given to those with respect. My apologizes these are older ones I didn't have enough time to make fresh ones." The butler bowed  
"It's quite alright, now who are you?" Rachel asked  
"Oh I'm so sorry, My name is Weiss Schnee Heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation"  
"Well Weiss it would seem that you have been taken from your world and sent to mine." Rachel said calmly  
"What makes you say that?" Weiss asked confused  
"The only people who can come here are people teleported by me or Valkenhayn. Also I can't observe anything anymore, you being here has changed everything now." Rachel responded  
"Can you explain more and help me find my friends?" Weiss asked  
"I'll do my best" Rachel replied

"So Ruby? How did you get here?" A man in a red coat asked the girl  
"Hmm one sec I was fighting Roman Torchwick the next I appear here. Thanks for buying me food by the way Ragna." Ruby said smiling while stuffing her face  
"Don't mention it." Ragna sighed brushing his hands through his white hair _She eats more than Tao_ "Anyways I'll help you find your sister glad someone has a normal family."  
"You have a weird family?" Ruby asked  
"Heh yea, My brother Jin is a crazy freak obsessed with killing me not to mention my sister Saya is the head of the NOL" Ragna sighed  
"Sounds rough... I don't know how I got here but I'll help you if I can." Ruby said smiling  
"Thanks I'll help you too. Now let's get going." Ragna said  
"Before we do can you show me you're sword." Ruby asked staring at it  
"Little girls shouldn't handle weapons like this." He patted her on the head.  
"Oh really? You mean one like this." She replied drawing Crescent Rose and flashing it at Ragna  
"OK so you have a giant scythe I would show you mine but it's not something I can just whip out." Ragna said shocked  
"Yea sure whatever." She stuck her tongue out  
_Why am I stuck feeding the poor and helping people out... _Ragna thought to himself looking over at Ruby

Blake ran through the city looking for her friends when she say a man with blonde hair and a blue military uniform walking by she thought he might have some answers  
"Excuse me sir?" She asked  
"Yes what is it." the man asked  
"I was wondering if you know where there are any Dust shops around?" She asked "My weapon is a bit low and I need to get some more."  
"Why would a someone so young and a beastkin need a weapon?" He asked staring at Blake with cold eyes  
"You're pretty young yourself" She pointed out  
"Fair enough, But this "dust" that you speak of there is no shops of the sort around here in fact I don't even know what dust is." He said  
"It's energy you know? Fire. Water ad why did you call me a beastkin I'm a Faunus" She replied getting angered by the same response Amane had given her  
He drew his sword "Who are you?"  
Blake knew she couldn't win "My name is Blake Belladonna I'm a cat Faunus a cross between human and animal, my friends are missing I appeared in this weird place where "Seithr?" is it's power and I'm lost confused and need help." She explained  
"So, You are't from here?" He said putting away his sword  
"I don't think so. I think I may be in a world where I don't belong." Blake said looking into his eyes  
"I believe you, this could be the work of two people." He said "come with me I'll take you too Kagura Mutsuki he should know where Kokonoe is if she did this she can help you if not then it must be Relius Clover of the NOL."  
"Ok and what's you're name?" Blake asked  
"Jin Kisaragi." He replied  
"Nice to meet you Jin." She smiled at him  
"Let's get moving." Jin responded

"Relius! What is this? I can't seem to find anyone." Hazama asked the Puppeteer  
"It's most likely due to our new guests arrival they changed the timeline making observing useless." Relius responded working on the teleporter with Cinder  
"Hmm well this makes things more interesting. Hehehehe" Hazama chuckled to himself "'m going out to see if I can find any more guests or just cause general havoc."  
"Okay do what you want, but don't cause any unnecessary publicity to us" Relius replied

~Alright that takes care of this chapter next wil be more focused on each character until all four meet up. Reviews are wanted and hell if you think you can guess who I'm pairing who with I'll love to see it. if you guys want more of this be sure to tell me.~


	2. The Snake and The Beast

~Author Notes~ **Distortions ASTRALS **_Character thoughts_ ~Welcome to the next chapter of BB:CR as the story goes on I will be focusing on two different areas at a time. Until of course everyone meets up. Reviews are welcome as always guessing the story or anything too I love it when people try to guess at what might happen. in response to Aisk (And I'm going to assume this is useful knowledge for everyone.) This is set near the beginning of CP Spoilers for those who haven't seen it right after Ragna finds out he has the bomb in his arm besides that no real timeline changes~

Ruby and Ragna searched the city of Ibukido thoroughly but found no signs of Yang or the others.  
"Where should we look next?" Ruby asked looking over at Ragna  
"Frankly I wish I didn't have to do this but I'll just have to ask Kokonoe..." Ragna sighed  
"Who's Kokonoe?" Ruby asked  
"She's a scientist, a genius and planted a bomb in my arm.." Ragna said  
"WHAT! A bomb are you going to die?" She yelled  
"Ah! No not yet I got some free time surprisingly so the bomb won't go off unless she activates it." Ragna motioned Ruby to follow him "Come on it's this way."  
"Ok." Ruby nodded still slightly worried about a bomb going off "So who is this Terumi person you talked about?"  
"Piece of shit scum who betrayed the Six Heroes he along with the rest of them defeated the Black Beast and helped the world rebuild itself." Ragna said angrily "He also turned my brother into the freak he is now by giving brainwashing him turning him into his slave."  
"I see... Well I'm sorry." Ruby said patting him on the back  
"It's fine but the next time I see him he's dead." Ragna mumbled  
"Oh really! I'm going to die now!" A voice said from behind them  
"TERUMI!" Ragna turned around looking at the man then swung his sword but Terumi managed to dodge it  
"Now, now Rags that isn't very nice aren't you going to introduce me to your friend first? But please call me Hazama" He bowed towards Ruby  
"I'm Ruby, I've heard enough about you for one day.." Ruby said  
"Let me handle this Ruby stay back!" Ragna yelled over his shoulder  
"Well nice to meet you Ruby but I must say our visit needs to end here you're friends are with me so why don't you come and join me?" Hazama asked with a smirk  
"What! They're with you I swear if you hurt them." Ruby said looking at Hazama's face.  
"What? Hurt them they are helping Relius right now in fact they like us alot and I like them.. Execpt for that Roman fellow to angry for me, LIKE RAGNA" Hazama shouted throwing out Ouroboros then appeared at the end of it behind Ragna  
"**Terumi! You're going to like this!**" Ragna turned his hand into a giant red claw and attempted to grab Hazama  
"Idiot!" Hazama said sliding back "Try harder Raggy you aren't impressing your friend here! Hyaahahaha."  
"**Carnage Scissors**" Ragna Rushed at Hazama sword forward  
"**Serpents Infernal Rapture**" Hazama countered it with his foot sending them both skidding back.  
"Ah you're kidding right?" Hazama whined as a cloaked figure appeared  
"Phantom!" Ragna yelled  
"Shucks, Sorry Ragna but Ruby's friends here need my help so I''ll be off. I'll be back later when you're not around this dog or the cats to pick you up." Hazama said looking at Ruby before Phantom teleported them away

"On the brightside" Ruby said smiling "They don't realize that Roman if I'm correct is Roman Torchwick a criminal where I come from."  
"Hmm so I'm going to assume you want my help taking him down whatever their planning can't be good if Relius Clover is involved." Ragna responded  
"If you are going to offer the help sure I'll take it." Ruby said smiling at Ragna  
"Alright let's go.." Ragna smiled back.

"Jin how far away is this Kagura's place?" Blake asked following the man  
"In Ibukido so it'll probably take use a while to get there since we'll need to do it discreetly with me being hunted by the NOL and all." Jin said quickly  
"Why are you on the run?" Blake said looking at him sternly  
"I'm no real criminal if that's what you're thinking." Jin replied when he noticed she stopped  
"Then explain?" She said  
"Alright. Hazama captain of the NOL intelligence along with Relius Clover Colonel for Research and Development are using the NOL for a grand plot it's corrupted led by my sister Saya. Kagura Mutsuki is planning a coup and wants my help." Jin explained  
"Are you going to help? I mean if they are corrupted you should try and stop them." Blake said  
"I have more important matters now hurry up or I will leave you." Jin said coldly  
"Why are you helping me anyways?" Blake asked  
"... Let's get moving" He responded Blake knowing that was the end of the conversation sped up.

Ragna led Ruby into a giant building they were greeted by a man with a black bowl cut and a standard NOL uniform.  
"Ah Ragna you're back so you've decided to help?... Who is that with you" The man asked looking past Ragna and at Ruby "Don't tell me you really are a pedophile?"  
"MOVE IT HIBIKI." Ragna yelled and shoved him outta the way "I need to speak with Kokonoe!"  
"Alright then this way." Hibiki zipped by Ragna leading the way. After a maze like walk through corridors and hallways Hibiki lead them to what an office but was covered in beer bottles and other unmentionables..  
"Professor are you in there?" Hibiki knocked on the door  
"Yes, yes come on in." Kokonoe responded Ragna entered first followed by Ruby then Hibiki  
"Kokonoe I need your help have you seen any weird readings in the past couple hours?" Ragna asked  
"Well there was this one sign of teleportation a really weird version why?" she asked not looking up from her computer  
"Well take a look at this" Ragna said motioning to Ruby  
"Hi" She waved with a smile  
"So what it's a girl?" She looked up disappointed "Are you really a pedophile?"  
"For fucks sake Kokonoe NO! She is from a whole new world one Terumi and Relius forced them here!" Ragna yelled  
"So... Kagura wasn't lieing then" Kokonoe got up and paced back and forth  
"Eh? What do you mean?" Ragna asked  
"Kagura mentioned on his way here he is going to be bringing a girl with him who claimed to be from a whole new world, I thought this was one of his weird sex terms so I waved him off but here we are."  
"He found someone?! Who?" Ruby asked happily  
"Someone named Yang?" Kokonoe said  
"HE FOUND MY SISTER WOOT!" Ruby jumped up and down having her own little dance party  
"Please be quit Miss...?"  
"Ruby Rose, and sorry.." She said sheepishly  
"Well he'll be over with Yang soon enough. are there any others we should look out for?" Kokonoe asked  
"Weiss she's kind of stuck up but she can be nice. She likes to think she's some sort of royalty but whatever. Blake is this quiet girl in all black... Might as well not hide stuff from you guys she's a cat Faunus."  
"What's a Faunus?" Ragna asked  
"A person mixed with an animal. I thought you guys might find that weird but she's really nice when you get to know her!" Ruby said  
"Uh hello?" Kokonoe pointed to her ears waggling them  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice" Ruby said quietly  
"It's fine now relax we'll deal with Terumi and Relius in due time." Kokonoe said mischievously

Jin sighed "We're halfway we should probably rest soon." He looked up into the sky seeing nightfall was approaching  
"Ok Jin lead the way." Blake said happily she respected this man alot he was helping her when he had no true reason to  
"The Hero of Ikaruga huh?" A voice said from behind then Jin froze in his tracks then turned around  
"Get behind me Blake" He shoved her behind him  
"Uh alright what's going on?"  
"Sector Seven's wild beast huh? Who let you out of your cage." Jin asked the man he was huge had long blue hair and was covered in tattoos execpt for a jacket that he kept lazily slung over his shoulders a pair of pants and gold steel toed shoes  
"Ah that doesn't matter now. Who's your lady friend? she looks... Interesting" He said noticing a sword on Blake's back  
"Don't mind yourself with her Azrael... You want a challenge fight me." Jin said drawing Yukianesa  
"I can fight too you know." Blake whispered in Jin's ear  
"No he's far to strong leave him to me." Jin said pushing her back  
"Hey come on now? If she wants to fight let her.." Azrael said with a wicked smile. "On second thought I like to have a small meal after my main course it helps wash it down"

"**Arctic Dagger**" Jin used Yukianesa to send a giant wave of Ice right towards Azrael  
"Meh, I like my meals warm but this wasn't to bad." Azrael muttered as a dark aura began to fade "My turn, Phalanx!" Azrael shot out a ball of intense power right towards Jin barreling through his own projectile  
"Jin! Watch out!" Blake yelled pushing him out of the way using her own sword to block the shot.  
"Oh maybe you are worth my time but interrupting a duel between men? No thank you" Azrael said angrily He threw his fist back and seemed to charge up for an immense attack "**Black Hawk... Stinger!**" He shouted launching himself right at Blake  
Jin saw the attack coming right for her _She'll be killed! I have to do something!_ he thought "Absolute Zero!" He shouted releasing Yukianesa's restrictions then he put himself in front of Blake "**I'll erase you...**" Jin chanted making a wide circle appear in front of him Azrael's attack hit it dead on. he slashed back and forth multiple times freezing Azrael with every strike "**Without a trace!**" He yelled putting his sword in the air, Azrael's ice didn't break though  
"**FREEZE FOR ALL ETERNITY!**" In Jin's anger induced incline in power he managed to have enough energy to stab Yukianesa into the ground unleashing it's full power encasing Azrael in layers upon layers of ice before breaking it all in one fell swoop. Azrael lay unconcious on the ground

"Let's go" Jin said exhausted  
Blake nodded and led him to away from the scene before heading to a hotel where they could rest  
Later that night Jin awoke to Blake shoving him  
"What is it, it's the middle of the night." He said half asleep  
"You were yelling in your sleep." She said with a scared look on her face  
"About what?" Jin asked coldly  
"You kept saying someone's name Tsubaki I think." She thought for a moment "Yea Tsubaki."  
Jin stopped for a moment then responded "Ignore me I'm rambling about some imaginary woman."  
"Really Jin? Come on now don't lie you saved my life in that fight with Azrael not to mention you have been helping me when you don't need to so explain why you are?" She asked  
"I can't really explain it. Something is telling me to help you." He muttered "Alright fine, Tsubaki is an old childhood friend of mine who has been possessed by Hazama and made into a mindless slave with his help and her weapon the Izayoi."  
"I'm sorry to hear that.." Blake said sadly _At least he's being open with me now... I'm getting through to him!_ She thought to herself  
"It's not your fault but that is why I must save her." Jin said sternly but before he could say another word Blake firmly planted a kiss on his lips silencing him shocked at first he returned the favor.  
"What was that for?" He asked mildly amused  
"You're a really nice guy you know that Jin, you come off as cold and uncaring but really you're the opposite." She smiled at him  
"Yea sure" He scoffed "Besides why are you up so late?"  
"Just a nightmare.. I wonder how my friends are doing.." She said  
"They'll be fine." Jin comforted her  
"Mind if I sleep in your bed tonight?" Blake asked  
"Ok." He said getting up to leave  
"I want some company to help, silly" She joked  
"Ah.. Alright then." He got back in and slept normally for once.

Azrael awoke from his icy slumber "Dammit that Hero is stronger than I thought." He growled and started to walk off  
"Azrael?" A voice said Azrael turned around.  
"What do you want?" He muttered  
"Allow me to introduce myself." The man said coming out from his shadow revealing orange hair a grin wider than Hazama's

~Alright that sums it up for this chapter Ruby and Yang are close to meeting and Blake is warming Jin's frozen heart. Reviews as always are appreciated as are any Idea's corrections etc. I love reading your guys reactions to my story so please leave something.~


	3. Reunion

**Distortions ASTRAL** _Character thoughts _~Alright new chapter thanks to all of you who are reading so far and Aisk if you think Adam is going to be upset then oh man do I have a surprise for you. Reviews are of course welcome fav/follows are too you know the usual promotion.~_  
_

Ruby paced back and forth "When is he going to get here?" She asked Kokonoe  
"Any minute now.." She responded impatiently and as if her words were a cue the door burts open with Makoto dragging Kagura by the ear with Yang in tow  
"Hello people! I'm Yang!" She said before turning to Ruby "RUBY!" she quickly hugged her little sister  
"Yang!... Please let go now" Ruby replied "I can't breathe..." She managed to say  
Yang quickly loosened her grip "My bad." She giggled "But I'm so glad you're safe."  
"It was all thanks to Ragna!" Ruby said pointing at the Grim Reaper  
"Oh huh? it was no problem at all we barely ran into trouble." Ragna said shrugging it off  
"that Terumi guy seemed like trouble." Ruby pointed out  
"Besides Terumi." Ragna corrected her  
Yang flew towards Ragna giving him a hug as well. "Thank yooou soooo much!"  
"Oh god I thought Azrael was strong!" Ragna yelled  
"Heh ok now that the family reunion is over" Kagura butted in "I'm Kagura Mutsuki,owner of this fine building."  
"Oh hello." She replied  
"Wow Kagura you didn't hit on her surprising.." Makoto said  
"Woah I draw a line somewhere you know!" Kagura said defending himself "Onto more important matters though you said there were four of you Yang?"  
"Yea we're missing Weiss and Blake." Yang said determined to find her friends  
"Ruby already told me what they look like including you're beastkin friend." Kokonoe said  
"Alright so we just wait for them to show up?" Ruby asked  
"Of course not we need to fight!" Yang shouted  
"We can't we have no dust to power our weapons..." Ruby sighed  
"If only I could get some of this "Dust" I could probably work something out..." Kokonoe said looking at Crescent Rose  
"I believe that's where I come in." A voice said

"Rachel what're you doing here?" Ragna asked  
"To lend my aid to those in need." Rachel responded moving out of the way revealing Weiss.  
"WEISS!" Yang and Ruby yelled they embraced their friend  
"It's... Nice to see you too." Weiss said "I believe this is what you need, Kokonoe was it?" tossing a couple vials of Dust to her  
"Yes and perfect now maybe I can help you use your weapons while you're here." Kokonoe said "Tager did you find Blake yet?"  
"Negative. Will continue searching" Tager responded over a radio  
"Good cause we found Weiss Rachel had her, and look out for Hakumen too. We're gunna need all the help we can get." Kokonoe responded  
"Wait Rachel can't you find Blake?" Ragna asked  
"If I could do you think I would've already you imbecile, honestly sometimes I regret saving you." Rachel scolded  
"Alright sheesh don't be so rough." Ragna said backing away  
"It appears that since our new friends untimely arrival I cannot pinpoint any person's exact location I would assume Terumi and Noel can't either." Rachel said  
"Oh yea where is Noellers Prof?" Makoto asked  
"Out looking as well with Celica"  
"You think that was wise?" Kagura said "Maybe I'll go look for them and keep them safe." He smirked  
"I'm going as well then." Makoto said giving Kagura a stinkeye.  
"Alrighty then we'll help look while you all relax and enjoy some fine dining I'll have Hibiki cook something for you guys." Kagura said to everyone  
"Nice I would love a nice cooked meal right about now." Yang said excitedly  
"Well I'll get right on it then." Hibiki disappeared into the kitchen

"This is amazing Hibiki! Where did you learn to cook like this?" Ruby asked her face beaming  
"Oh I cook as a pastime" He said smiling "My greatest reward is seeing people enjoy my cooking."  
Ragna swallowed his food "At least it's not Noel's cooking." He said  
"Who's Noel?" Yang asked Ragna  
"Hmm Noel? She's well... It's hard to explain." He said laughing "She means well but sometimes she can be a bit of an idiot at times. You'll meet her soon enough"  
"Wow Ragna you made an avid description of yourself and said it was Noel how rude." Rachel mocked him  
"Ouch. Hey wait a minute that means you think I mean well!" He exclaimed in victory  
"Whatever your feeble mind wants to think I won't argue with it." Rachel sighed  
With all the quality bonding time they were having Ruby looked quite down in the dumps  
"Hey?" Weiss nudged Ruby "What's wrong everyone is together we should be happy"  
"Not everyone Weiss and you know that." Ruby said looking the heiress in the face  
"Oh Blake forget about her." Weiss retorted  
"How can you say that!" Ruby yelled making everyone else quiet down "How can you be so rude to her after she's done what? Be a Faunus there's nothing wrong with that!"  
"I don't see why you are upset she's working with the White Fang." Weiss stated  
"Ok I'm clueless here? what's the White Fang" Ragna asked  
"The White Fang is a group of Faunus radicals. They suffered racism and discrimination so they attack shops that don't serve them and other stuff like that." Yang explained  
"So your friend Blake is apart of that?" Hibiki asked  
"Well not exactly she defends them and then let slip that she may be a Faunus before running off." Weiss said  
"If she hasn't been proven guilty who's to judge her? Certainly you can't expect her to be apart of them just because she believes that Faunus deserve rights can you?" Rachel said looking at Weiss  
"Uh... I guess you're right..." She said backing down  
"I always am." Rachel said triumphantly  
"Alright enough with the sad talk" Ragna said he walked over to Ruby and put his hand on her shoulder "We'll find your friend and then help you guys get outta here alright?"  
"Mmmhmm." Ruby nodded  
"Good."

Jin and Blake were almost to the House of Mutsuki when a man with a mask and flowing white hair appeared before them  
"Hakumen... What are you doing here?" Jin asked the man in front of him  
"I could say the same to you Jin Kisaragi, Why do you have a young girl with you." Hakumen asked  
"I don't have time for explanations." Jin coldly said I'll ask you again what are you doing here?"  
"I came to defeat Terumi." he stated  
"You can't be serious?" Jin scoffed  
"I am. His ties to this world will soon be severed." Hakumen said cryptically  
Blake walked over "why don't you join us?" She asked "I'm Blake Belladonna, Jin is helping me return to my world and we need to find a man called Relius Clover but first we are heading to Kokonoe's"  
"Hmm so that is why she is with you." Hakumen said  
Jin just stared at him  
"I have no dealings with the Grimalkin but I will accompany you. If you wish to find Relius, Terumi will be there as well therefor this benefits me"  
Hakumen said looking at Blake  
"See was that so hard Jin, you really need to learn to be nicer to people." Blake said grabbing his hand  
"I would hardly consider him, a "Person" Jin said "Let's continue on our way then"  
"Pardon me but I need to speak with this one alone." Hakumen said motioning towards Jin  
"Alright" Blake said and went on ahead  
"What is your dealings with this girl" He asked  
"She explained this already. I'm helping her get home that's all." Jin replied  
"And what of Tsubaki?" Hakumen said  
"I'll help her as I help Blake. Stopping Terumi and Relius will help her." he said  
"I'm no fool Jin. What will Tsubaki do when she finds out?" Hakumen said looking Jin in his eyes  
"Me and Tsubaki are friends that's all." Jin defended himself "Besides how did you know?"  
"I've been here long enough to know who is feeling what. I'll trust that you will handle it so let's continue." Hakumen said  
"Ok then." Jin said

Azrael looked at Relius then Hazama "So you guys want my help?" He asked "Well this is new, you do realize who I am right?"  
"My oh my yes Mr. Mad Dog, Genocider King of Atrocity!" Hazama said "We know who you are and that's exactly why we want your help"  
"Azrael. in return we will get rid of that foolish neck ware of yours" Relius said motioning to his collar  
"Hmmm, and what help do you need exactly?" Azrael asked  
"Oh nothing really just fight certain people when we tell you too." Hazama said "It's right up your alley and we know you love it so why not?"  
"You want me to fight people?" Azrael asked "HeheheHahahahaha!" He laughed "Ok what's the catch"  
"Oh no catch my friend" Relius said "You can go free and when we need you we will simply have phantom teleport you here."  
"Alright get this dam collar off of me and then we'll talk."  
Relius stood up "Let me have a look here. Oh Kokonoe how... Simple of you." Relius said working away at the device  
after a good thirty minutes Relius backed away "There all done." He said bowing at Azrael  
"It's still on" Azrael said feeling the device  
"Unfortunately I couldn't remove it I merely deactivated it" Relius said  
"Thanks and as payment I'll make your death quick!" Azrael laughed throwing a punch at Relius  
"Oh?" Hazama opened his eyes revealing his snake like iris's. Relius clicked a button and Azrael froze  
"What trickery is this!" He snarled  
"That device was simple to remove, but I didn't do that I altered it" Relius said smiling at his work  
"Now instead of not being able to attack those without the will to fight you can't attack at all whenever I press this button." Relius said revealing a controller in his hand  
"Hyahahahahaha! Brilliant Relius you never cease to amaze me!" Hazama yelled poking Azrael "The great "Mad Dog" reduced to a weakling! Just amazing work really"  
"I guess I have no choice but to work for you now do I?" Azrael asked  
"Don't think of it negatively think of it as a positive." Relius exclaimed "You get to do what you like to do and all we ask is some mere help here and there."  
"Fair enough" Azrael said regaining his calmness "Well I'll be staying here then if you don't mind."  
"Of course not friend. Hazama show this man a room." Relius ordered  
"Azrael welcome to Relius's lab room where he does crazy experiments and other shit." Hazama said  
"How funny trickster now really do as I command!" Relius said  
"Alright, alright this way." Hazama said taking Azrael to his quarters

"How's the transporter doing Cinder?" Relius asked as he went into a back room.  
"Fantastic Relius, soon we will be able to go between worlds. Then we can get more Dust from my base." She said looking up at the man  
"Capital!" Relius said "Anything else I should know about?" He asked  
"Roman and Adam are getting restless. maybe prepare something for them to do." Cinder said  
"Ah yes I almost forgot I have a present for you." Relius said  
"Oh my what could it be?" Cinder said getting up  
"This!" He revealed a pair of gloves  
"Gloves? sorry dear but these aren't very fashionable." She said sarcastically  
"Oh my dear Cinder these gloves will let you use Seithr instead of Dust."  
"Perfect now I can actually do something when it comes to combat!" she exclaimed  
"I also went and made the same upgrades to Mr Torchwicks and Taurus's weapons as well."  
"Just amazing Relius thank you, now do you have a way to control creatures?" Cinder asked changing the subject  
"I might, if not I can make one why do you ask?" Relius inquired  
"Let me tell you about Grim..." Cinder said and they walked off together in their own little world

Hazama knocked on a office door. "It's me I'm coming in." He said opening and entering  
"Captain Hazama what do you want?" A woman in an all black outfit said  
"Major Tsubaki Yayoi, I have information pertaining to the where abouts of Jin Kisaragi" He said calmly  
This piqued Tsubaki's interest "Explain then?" she demanded  
"Jin Kisaragi has been seen fighting the Mad Dog Azrael on the outskirts of Wadatsumi with a young girl, They be accomplices or maybe even lovers" He said reading his report  
_Why would Jin be with a girl and why would she be Jin's lover he doesn't care about anything unless it is about Ragna?_ Tsubaki thought  
"And he was again seen nearing Ibukido, Imperators orders that you find and kill Kisaragi the girl needs to be brought in prisoner" Hazama said showing her the Imperator's seal  
"Why must the girl be brought in prisoner?" Tsubaki asked  
"Beats me?" Hazama shrugged "But I don't argue with the Imperator and neither should you" He said  
"Do not order me around Captain." Tsubaki said fiercely  
"Wasn't ordering you just making a friendly suggestion, am I dismissed?" He asked  
"Yes leave now!" She ordered  
_Trash you are getting a bit ahead of yourself now._ Hazama thought as he left _After you deal with Jin, I'll deal with YOU_

Blake woke up and saw Hakumen sitting away from their camp  
"What are you doing Hakumen?" She asked  
"Meditating" He replied  
"Mind if I sit and talk with you for a bit?" She said  
"It would break my concentration but no matter." He said facing Blake  
"How do you know Jin?" She said looking at Jin  
"It is.. hard to explain" Hakumen said "I know how he thinks and how he acts cause I too once did the same as him"  
"He's really a nice man, you just need to break that nasty shell of his" She said  
"You praise him unconditionally?" Hakumen asked  
"Absolutely he helped me, a random stranger for no reason he says he's going to take me to Kokonoe and then leave but I doubt he will." She said smiling  
"How can you be so sure he won't leave?" Hakumen asked  
"I can't but I feel like he won't" Blake said "A bit weird huh?"  
"No not at all." Hakumen said "Rest now child" He patted her on the head  
"I'm no child but yea I'm getting tired, Good night." She said and went back to sleep  
_You may not make the same mistakes I did now, Do not mess this one saving grace up._ Hakumen thought looking at Jin

"Morning Ragna!" Ruby said as she exited her room  
"Ah good morning Ruby." Ragna replied with a red haired woman at his side "Meet Celica A. Mercury"  
"Nice to meet you Ruby!" Celica stuck out her hand  
"Oh! Nice to meet you too." Ruby said shaking said hand "Oh Moooorning Weiss!" She yelled noticing her partners awakening  
"Good morning Ruby, Ragna, aaaand?" Weiss said looking at Celica  
"Celica." She responded "Nice to meet you Weiss"  
"Pleasure is all mine" Weiss responded giving a quick curtsy "Where's Yang?"  
"Oh you know... Sleeping... Still" Ruby said pointing to Yang's room  
"Well let's go wake her up!" Celica said  
"Great Idea?" Weiss said sarcastically  
"Really?" Celica said  
"No" Ruby responded "Last time someone woke her up it didn't end well why do you she has her own room..."  
"Oh yea Kokonoe wanted me to get you guys." Ragna said

As they all entered Kokonoe's lab she greeted them by tossing weapons at them  
"Here you go I fixed them up so they run on Seithr now" She said  
"Oh wow thanks Kokonoe!" Ruby said  
"Yea thanks" Weiss added  
"No problem working with this Dust is amazing so it was the least I could do." Kokonoe responded  
"Wow Kokonoe being nice this must be a dream." Ragna said scratching his head  
"No it isn't but how about your arm? Do you like it?" She said evilly  
"YES Yes I do now please don't blow it up!" Ragna yelled holding his arm  
"Why would she do that Ragna?" Celica asked  
"Cause she planted a bomb in it!" Ragna said  
"No she didn't that was just to get you to help us." Celica said  
"Oh wow.. Thanks for ruining the secret Celica" Kokonoe said sourly  
"It's fine he's going to help us anyways right Ragna?" Celica said looking at him with a face so pure it would've made Terumi himself bend under it's whim  
"Yea I'm going to help you guys and Ruby.." Ragna said defeated  
"Oh god my arm hurts..." Kagura said as he entered the room "Morning everyone"  
"Good morning" Everyone replied  
"Oh so you're Ruby and Weiss!" Noel said as she trailed behind Kagura "Yang told me a bit about you guys as we were getting here. I'm Noel Vermillion."  
"Hello" Ruby said  
"How do you do." Weiss added  
Yang was last to enter "Man Kagura you sure are weak." She said disappointing "He didn't even last a good ten seconds in an arm wrestle against me."  
"For a beautiful woman such as yourself you pack a punch.." Kagura said looking at his arm  
"Thank you I try my best." Yang smiled  
"So Blake is all were missing right?" Ruby said  
"Yup and for us we still need Jin and Hakumen if I am not correct?" Kagura added  
"Well let's get a look out going." Ragna said

Jin, Blake and Hakumen entered Ibukido early in the morning  
"How long until we get to Mutsuki's place?" Blake asked  
"No more then ten to twenty minutes." Jin responded  
Out of the corner of her eye Blake saw a familiar figure "could it be?" She said chasing after the figure "Amane! What're you doing here?"  
"Oh Blake my dear how have you been did you take my advice?" Amane asked looking past her seeing Jin and Hakumen  
"Yes these two are going to help me return to my world, thanks for helping me." She said  
"Oh I didn't help I merely gave you some friendly advice." He replied  
"Would you like to help too? If it's not to much to ask?" Blake said  
Amane frowned "Unfortunately my dear I have my path ahead of me once I reach my goal I would love nothing more then to help you." He smiled  
"That's to bad, but I really must be going glad to see you again." Blake waved him goodbye  
"Carl, Carl where are you?" Amane mumbled to himself  
"We're almost at the house? you ready to meet Kokonoe?" Jin asked  
"Absolutely!" Blake responded  
Jin knocked on the door to Hibiki's answer "Hello Hibiki." He said  
"Ah Jin AND Master Hakumen. Just the two people we need." Hibiki said looking past both of them seeing Blake "And you must be Miss Belladonna?"  
"How do you know my name?" Blake said  
"Why your friends are gathered her waiting for you." He said smiling "allow me to show you."

~All done with this chapter, now is when things get serious. What is Relius's plan now that Azrael is helping them. who knows? Reviews are loved and so are Fol/Fav etc etc. hope you all enjoyed this chapter~


	4. A Grim Reminder

Distortions** ASTRAL **_Character thoughts_ ~Alright another chapter, I'm going to be completely honest with you readers. I'm writing this entire story going head first no planning except for some Key plot moments, just sitting down and writing what is in my head at the moment, so when you guys mention stuff like when is Hakumen going to be introduced and other stuff it reminds me to implement them. I had completely forgotten about Hakumen until Aisk mentioned him so thanks for that. Hope you guys don't mind my writing style and continue to enjoy the story. Reviews etc. etc. song and dance of writing reviews but I really do love them XD~

Blake walked into the room where everyone was gathered and much to her surprise she was greeted with friendliness instead of anger despite her keeping a huge secret from her team.  
"Blake we don't care that you're a Faunus, you're still Blake to us." Yang said smiling  
"Exactly you're our friend no matter what species you may be." Ruby added  
"Thanks guys." Blake replied turning to Weiss "Weiss. I was apart of the White Fang I will admit that but once they became violent I left and that's why I'm here."  
"Blake as long as you don't let the past harm us again like you did running off. Then frankly I don't what you were apart of." Weiss said coldly  
"I'll take that as a "I missed you Blake?" She said grinning slightly  
Weiss sighed "Yes I missed you Blake."  
"GROUP HUG!" Yang yelled grabbing Blake and Weiss  
"Whooo!" Ruby said joining them  
"Oh yea this is the man who has been helping me." Blake said turning to Jin "Jin Kisaragi"  
"Hello." He said to team RWBY "You all already know me." turning to everyone else until he came across Ragna  
"Jin don't even-" Ragna was cut off by a slash from Yukianesa  
"Oh brother! How I've waited for this chance!" Jin yelled going for another swing before getting interrupted by Kagura  
"Woah woah Jinny. No need to tear up my office in your blood feud. We have more important things to do then this." Kagura said still standing between them  
"Yea Jin, We need to help Ruby and her friends get back home" Ragna added  
"I promised to get Blake to Kokonoe's not help her get home." Jin retorted coldly  
Blake looked at Jin with complete disappointment "You're not going to help me Jin?" She asked  
"No I am not." Jin replied  
"Alright then... Leave." Blake said sadly "I'm going to go rest it's been a long day." She said leaving  
"I'll show you to your room." Hibiki said  
"Wow man you're a dick." Ragna said bluntly  
"Uncalled for. Is this how you treat women? No wonder you're a lonely guy." Kagura added  
"I had no intention of helping her past this point to begin with." Jin stated  
"She had hoped you would've changed your mind." Hakumen said "She is very fond of you, you know."  
"Tch.." Jin left without another word  
"Well what now?" Ruby said  
"We continue on, now that we have Hakumen we'll need to find Relius and stop whatever they are plotting." Kagura said "This isn't just a rebellion anymore."

"They've been missing for a couple days now." Ozpin said pacing back and forth "You were there with them what happened?" He asked a young man sitting in a chair  
"I really don't know one second they were fighting Torchwick and then they were gone." He sad  
"Alright Sun, you will be staying here for now though. Team JNPR will be your... Overseers" Ozpin said "Torchwick is gone too." What exactly happened there?" Ozpin pulled up a scroll "Glynda were going to Vale."

Hazama tilted his hat slightly at the enhanced transporter "Hmm Relius, I don't mean to be a bearer of bad news and all but how do you plan on getting back?" He asked  
"Hazama you are a smart man are you not? Creating replica Azure Grimoires and all." Relius said "What do you think I would do?"  
Hazama sighed "Frankly Relius I don't know what goes on in your head and I would rather not know."  
"Alright I simply made a recall transmitter planted in Ignis now if I ever need to get back." He said jumping into the machine as Ignis followed  
"Fuck he really is sure of himself isn't he?" Hazama asked Cinder  
"Indeed." She responded Relius appeared back moments later  
"See that easy of course it can handle more then myself and Ignis plus some extra cargo" He said triumphantly "Never doubt me Hazama. Now Cinder shall we be off?"  
"After you." She said and all three of them entered the transporter while Hazama held the proverbial fort  
"Alright Roman, Adam. We got work to do." Hazama smiled looking at the other men there  
"What is it?" Adam asked  
"Time to mess around with little Raggy and his friends." Hazama laughed

"So Cinder where are we?" Relius asked observing his surroundings  
"Vale in fact we are at the exact spot I was last at." Cinder said surprised "How did it do that?"  
Relius adjusted his mask "Lay man's terms I made it "Return to sender"  
"Smart" Cinder said "alright now if we can just get to my base of operations. Fortunately we have a plane stashed around here in case of emergencies"  
"You think of everything? I like that in a soul" Relius said  
"You and your obsession with souls..." Cinder sighed  
Unbeknownst to them Ozpin and Glynda were following there every move

"That's the one who was with Roman the day we found Ruby!" Glynda said "Who is that man she's with?"  
"Don't know but let's follow them maybe just maybe they can lead us to RWBY." Ozpin ordered  
As they followed the two Cinder and Relius entered a plane and began to start  
"Quickly in here." Ozpin whispered opening a hatch  
"Guests? So quickly." Relius said "Greetings I am Relius Clover, and you are?"  
"Ozpin stood up knowing there was no point in hiding "Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy, sorry for intruding upon your plane here. but we just wanted to know if you had any idea where a Roman Torchwick was." He said  
"Well you could've just asked." Relius said "I'm not one to lie to strangers it's a bad first impression. But as for Torchwick, I can strongly say he isn't here anymore."  
"Ok what about four young girls they went to Beacon and have been missing for quite and few days now and Roman being a known criminal they went to stop him." Ozpin questioned  
Relius gave a blank stare "Ahhh. Yes so there is more..." Relius murmured to himself "Alas this is all the time I can spare good day Ozpin maybe we might see each other soon." Relius snapped his fingers and a robot in the form of a woman appeared "Ignis, Remove them."  
Ignis teleported to Ozpin and Glynda grabbing both before they could even react, tossing them out the hatch they entered  
"What the hell was that thing." Glynda said brushing herself off.  
"They know something we'll need to focus all our efforts now on finding this Relius Clover..." Ozpin said "Let's head back."  
"Did you really have to tell them all that Relius?" Cinder asked  
"I gave them enough information to chase after us but not enough to find us." Relius said smirking "They might prove useful."  
"Whatever you say, now rest up this might take a while" She said

Cinder parked the plane in a hanger near a warehouse. "Here we are, my humble abode." She said  
"Quite bland if you ask me.." Relius remarked "But then again it is secluded so that's good."  
Opening the warehouse the back was filled with boxes upon crates of Dust  
"Yes! This is just what I need with this and Seithr back on my world we can create another transporter and they can act like a doorway walk through one come out the other!" Relius exclaimed  
"We really need to name it..." Cinder said "How about a Nexus Gate?"  
"Sounds good enough." Relius said "Nexus Gate it is! Now you get started on that while I make those control devices you wanted."  
"Well do you want an army of demons that will follow your every command?" Cinder asked  
"It would be nice yes." Relius answered  
"Then get working Clover!" Cinder yelled "Ah and Junior reacquired that surprise I wanted." looking into a tube  
Relius joined her "What is this? A person?" He asked  
"Meet Penny a prototype Cyborg, a "Doll" if you will." Cinder replied  
Relius laughed "This is truly MAGNIFICENT!" He yelled "the more I get to know you the more I realize not every single person isn't worthless!"  
"Well that's a welcoming thought." Cinder replied "Her biggest flaw she gets to attached to people..."  
"Oh don't worry I can fix that." Relius assured her "I have worked with a many of dolls."

Jin walked up to Blake's room "Hello... I'm coming in." He said opening the door Blake was sitting reading a book  
"Oh it's you I thought you had left already?" she asked bitterly  
"I'm sensing a bit of resentment towards my decision." Jin said  
"No, no it's fine do what you want..." Blake said still reading her book.  
Jin sighed and sat on her bed "Alright I'll stay and help you... Rather get rid of this guilt quickly."  
"Really?" Blake asked looking up  
"Yes. I promise cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." Jin said the saying as if it was an oath  
"Thanks Jin." She said hugging him "And promise to get along with your brother. you guys are family and should be helping each other."  
"we have a... complicated relationship" Jin said returning her hug "But for you I'll try and be nice"  
"Alright I'll settle for that." Blake responded

Kagura was the first to speak "Ok now that we are all gathered here, Kokonoe what is the first plan we got?"  
"It's quite simple for now Ruby Ragna, Blake, Jin, Kagura, Yang, Weiss, and Celica. You guys will go to the NOL branch here and see what's up" Kokonoe said  
"What Celica isn't coming!" Ragna said  
"I'll be there in case of healing besides you Jin and Kagura will protect me!" Celica declared  
"We can protect you too." Ruby added  
Ragna sighed "Alright Kagura you focus on protect Celica"  
"Wouldn't have it any other way." Kagura said  
"What about us?" Noel asked  
"You, Makoto, Tager, and Hakumen will stay here just for emergencies." Kokonoe added  
"Alright." Makoto said  
"We'll be off then." Ruby said  
"Are we going to have a problem Jin?" Ragna asked his brother  
"No bro... Ragna you don't cause anything I won't either" He replied looking at Blake  
"Alright fair enough." Ragna said _My brother tied down by a girl!? Who woulda guessed_

"This is going to be tougher than we thought!" Ragna said carving through a bunch of NOL soilders  
"How exactly did this... Sky Dragon's Strike!" Kagura said cutting himself off "Happen?"  
"Captain Hazama and Colonel Relius must have put us all on their hit list" Jin said  
"Yea! I thought it would be fun if we had some guests for our party!" A voice yelled  
"TERUMI!" Ragna yelled seeing the man up top  
"Rags come on now I go by Hazama please. but don't worry I'm not your opponent today." Hazama announced  
"I am" Azrael said walking up to the group  
"Azrael!" Ragna said  
"This... Is... PARADISE!" Azrael screamed in excitement "The Grim Reaper, Black Knight, And Hero of Ikaruga all gather before perfect"  
"Come on now Azrael do we want a repeat of what happened last time?" Jin said  
"Last time I wasn't even giving it an ounce of my power. To be honest I underestimated you but now..." Azrael started to glow "Enchant Dragunov level 3"  
"Wait what!?" Ruby said "What's going on?"  
"Back up Ruby he's releasing his limiter... He's hasn't even fully unleashed his power still." Kagura said "Me, Ragna and Jin can buy you guys time to clear an escape route ok?"  
"We can fight to!" Yang said  
"No! No you can't not against Azrael. Trust me. Now go!" He said  
"Alright but don't you die on us!" Yang reluctantly agreed  
"Celica you too! I don't want any distractions for this!" Ragna yelled  
"Alright I'm gone!" Celica said following the others

"Hazama are you distracting them?" Relius said through a phone  
"Yea Azrael is fighting them right now." Hazama answered  
"Alright I'll be there soon." Relius said then hung up.  
"Azrael put on a good show!" Hazama yelled

"Gustaf!" Azrael charged at Ragna first throwing a low punch Ragna was luckily able to block in time "Got ya low" Azrael anouced stomping on Ragna's foot  
"Ah fuck!" Ragna yelled "Inferno Divider" Ragna launched Azrael into the air ending with an Ax Kick "Kagura!"  
"Dragon's Ascent!" Kagura yelled re-launching him  
"**Thousand Arrows!**" Jin made a bow out of Yukianesa shooting Azrael with multple ice attacks before sending him away  
"Not bad!" Azrael said "But is that really all you got?"  
"Dead Spike" "Blade of Ice!" "Dragon's Spirit!" All three of them shot out their respective projectile at Azrael  
"Growler!" Azrael had absorbed the shots like they were nothing "Phalanx!" Firing off his own shot three times hitting each of them  
"There's no way we can do this!" Kagura said  
"He just keeps coming" Ragna grunted  
"Alright keep him at bay until we know we are clear to leave!" Jin annouced

"Azrael that's enough!" Relius declared. "Back to base now!"  
"Wait what!" Azrael growled "I'm not done feasting yet!"  
"You WILL obey me!" Relius demanded  
"Alright fine. You're lucky" He said walking away  
"Sorry about him chaps." Relius said "We have more though" He snapped his fingers and multiple wolf like creatures came at them  
"The hell are these!" Ragna said chopping away at a group  
"Surprisingly sturdy despite their size!" Kagura said fighting his own batch  
"No matter what they will not stand in my way!" Jin declared destroying his opposition  
"More where that came from!" Hazama yelled and on que more upon more came  
"there's no end to them!" Ragna said  
"Guys let's go!" Ruby yelled showing up "What!? Beowolves what are they doing here?"  
"No time LET'S GO!" Ragna yelled grabbing Ruby and running the way she came.  
"Aw crap. Our friends left what a shame." Hazama said pouting  
"Well if they thought those measly wolves were the worst thing then they got a lot to learn." Relius said

"What the hell are beowolves?" Kokonoe asked  
"Well they are creatures of Grim in our world, monsters without souls" Weiss explained  
"And Relius can control them now? FUCKING GREAT" Ragna yelled  
"Calm down Ragna. here let me treat your foot." Celica said healing him  
"Thanks.." Ragna replied  
"So Relius now commands Azrael and these Grim?" Kagura asked  
"Seems so..." Jin replied  
"Amazing." Kokonoe said thinking about what just happened  
"What now? Hakumen asked  
"You guys rest up I'll think of something soon." Kokonoe responded

Relius met with Cinder "So what to do about "Him?" He asked  
"What's your opinion on the matter?" Cinder said  
"With the Imperator under our whim now thanks to a nice sealing barrier made from Dust we don't really need him now.." Relius said  
"Alright so want me to get rid of him?" Cinder asked  
"No no focus on getting more Dust and Grim I'll deal with him."  
"Whatever you say." Cinder waved goodbye as she left  
_Now we can truly test you out my dear._ Relius thought to himself looking at a large figure covered by a tarp

~Another chapter finished on a side note I will be away from a computer this weekend so if I don't update by thrusday expect a huge chapter monday. Again hope you don't mind the way I write and it doesn't deter you from the story but your guys info helps alot. Who exactly was the person Relius and Cinder were talking about at the end there? Guess you will have to wait and find out. Don't worry this is just getting started Reviews are much appreciated.~


	5. Betrayal and Unlikely Alliances

**Distortion ASTRAL** _Character Thoughts _ ~Alright another chapter HOPEFULLY I can get this out before Thursday if not then you are probably reading this Monday (in my time zone) Anyways story picks up a bit more here and yes I do tend to end each sentence whenever a character speaks with an enter instead of period hope noone minds . Reviews are welcome fav/fol are too I hope you all enjoy reading this.~

"Hazama I need your assistance with something let's call it a "personal favor" Relius said looking before making his way out of Hazama's office  
"A favor? and a personal one at that? Fine, fine" Hazama said following Relius  
Relius had brought Hazama outside of the NOL building. "Thank you have now let me test something..." Relius said excitedly  
"What exactly-" Hazama was cut off by a giant bladed hand lunging at him "Woah WHAT THE HELL RELIUS!" Hazama yelled  
Relius laughed "Meet my new creation an enhanced Ignis" Relius motioned to his puppet it looked exactly like the old Ignis but glowed in certain parts and her eye's seemed to radiate with a form of energy "Utilizing Dust I have managed to make Ignis better for combat not to mention she now no longer requires charging."  
"that's great and all but why is she attacking me!?" Hazama asked  
"Well you see Hazama..." Relius started "I no longer need you"  
"Uh? What now!?" Hazama said angrily "What the FUCK do you mean by you don't need me?"  
"You are here by relinquished of your duties as Captain" Relius started "Now we did have a nice partnership while it lasted so I'll give you one chance to leave and never show your face here again. If you do I will kill you."  
Hyahahaha" Hazama laughed "Really? you kill ME? That's hilarious!"  
"Hazama you should really leave" Relius said "Last warning"  
"Restriction number 666 released." Hazama said raising his hands above his head "Dimensional interference field deployed, Ok Relius you traitorous BITCH LETS GO BLAZBLUE ACTIVATE!" A green aura surrounded Hazama  
"Ignis kill." Relius commanded

Ignis lunged at Hazama using her arm as a scythe in a dance like motion  
"Ouroboros!" Hazama yelled throwing his chain right towards Ignis slashing at her with his knives  
"Pointless!" Relius yelled watching it all  
Ignis created a saw from her hands and rushed towards Hazama before turning back to her regular blade hands and swiping at him  
"**Serpent's Infernal Rapture!**" Hazama yelled teleporting to Ignis launching her in the air _This is useless she just keeps coming!_ he thought  
"**Ignis Destroy Him.**" Relius demanded  
Ignis finally managed to hit Hazama the proceeded to Slash him multiple times with her arm blades before flip kicking him with her legs catching him in a sphere before exploding it  
"Fuck!" Hazama yelled "Alright I can see this is going no where!" He shot Ouroboros away from the fight and ran away  
"Ignis return to me" Relius said walking back inside "I have more pressing matters that need attending too"

Hazama paced back in forth somewhere in Ibukido "Alright where to go..." He said _I have no other real option...  
_"Eh Yang wanna go out for a drink or two with me?" Kagura asked  
"You're persistent aren't you... Gah whatever lefts go!" Yang said following Kagura to the door  
Kagura opened it being face to face with Hazama "Ah what are you doing here!" Kagura said grabbing his Zweihander  
"Hey, Hey, Colonel Mutsuki I'm not here to make any trouble in fact I need your help..." Hazama said bitterly

"Why are we even talking to him!" Ragna yelled at Kokonoe "It's Terumi and he's RIGHT IN FRONT OF US HE SHOULD BE DEAD!"  
Celica grabbed Ragna's arm "Calm down..." She cooed  
Ragna sighed "Alright"  
Hazama lifted up his hat "Explain to me WHY is Celica alive and WHY am I not feeling the effects of her right now? No matter Relius is mixing Seithr and Dust to create something big he already did it with Ignis" Hazama said  
"That psycho!" Weiss said angrily  
Hakumen drew his blade "I will end you now Terumi!" He said swing down but before it could hit there was a clash of metal  
"Huh I'm not dead?" Hazama said looking at the young red haired girl in front of him  
"If he wants to help us we should hear him out!" Ruby yelled silencing everyone  
Kokonoe spoke "Celica's alive cause we used a Chronophantasma and I nullified her abilities for Ragna to be able to use both arms"  
Hazama looked at Ruby with a confused face "You realize what I've done right?" He asked "All the evil in this world can be traced back to me"  
"It is not what one intended to do that defines him it is what he does." Ruby said calming "that's a quote from a famous person I forgot who but if Hazama wants to help us we should give him a chance anyone can change!"  
"Thanks..." Hazama said looking back to Kokonoe "Relius has modified Azrael's collar so he's free to roam around not to mention he made a thing he calls the Nexus Gate a bridge between our world and Ruby's"  
Kokonoe sighed "So what should we do then.."  
Hazama grinned "I'm no idiot I stole a plan on how to build it when he wasn't looking. That basterd betrayed me and I want revenge if I can ruin his plans in anyway even if that means working with you guys so be it!"  
"Alright ok fine we let him work with us." Kokonoe said "But Hakumen is going to watch your every move."  
"Fair enough." Hazama said nudging Hakumen "We getta be pals again."  
Ruby stood up "I'm watching him too. To make sure he stays out of trouble and you guys give him a fair shot."  
"Alright then!" Kagura said "Now Yang about hose drinks!"  
"I could really go for one now..." Yang sighed  
"Everyone do something while I work on building that Nexus Gate" Kokonoe ordered gabbing the plans from Hazama

Hazama, Ruby, Hakumen, and Ragna were walking through the Mutsuki house looking for Noel and Makoto to explain the situation.  
"By the way Ragna, Hazama" Ruby asked  
"Yea?" Ragna replied while Hazama just turned and stared  
"When you two were fighting why were you yelling names when you attacked?" She asked  
"Oh you mean like when I kicked Raggy here in the face saying Serpent's Infernal Rapture?" Hazama jeered at Ragna  
"That's not what happened but to answer your question Ruby. We all have our own special techniques and naming them makes it easier to preform said techniques." Ragna explained "Don't worry you'll find your own eventually"  
"Ah thanks guys!" Ruby smiled at the two Ragna returned the favor while Hazama just nodded  
"Well I'm going to go find Celica, Ruby come here for a moment" Ragna said dragging her off into another room  
"What is it?" Ruby asked  
"Terumi is a psychopath watch your back around him, we're all letting him live because we trust your judgement.." Ragna stated  
"I know, but I really do believe he can change" Ruby said  
"Alright I'll catch ya later." Ragna said leaving Ruby to returning to Hazama and Hakumen  
"Well what do you guys wanna do?" Ruby asked  
"I do not wish to be rude but my only real motive right now is making sure Terumi doesn't do any of his tricks" Hakumen said  
"I wouldn't mind for some food, OOH maybe we can play a board game." Hazama said  
"Ok food and then all three of us can play a game." Ruby agreed

"See Yang wasn't this a great idea!" Kagura said eating his meal  
"Yea but this go out for drinks thing turned into a dinner, did you just trick me into going out on a date with you?" Yang asked  
"Do you want this to be a date?" Kagura smirked  
"You know you would be a real nice guy if you didn't hit on every girl you see." Yang pointed out  
Kagura sighed "Fair enough"  
"But yes I would like this to be a date" Yang said sticking her tongue out at him  
"Alright a date it is!" Kagura cheered "Wait is that screaming from outside?" hearing a distant yell for help  
"Looks like this might need to be called short!" Yang said running out of the bar they were in "Gah! Grim here Relius sure is having a field day"  
"Well let's get rid of the problem" Kagura said throwing his Zweihander at a nearby Beowolf  
Using his range and strength Kagura was able to handle multiple Grim at once while Yang took care of any stragglers he left behind quickly  
"You sure know how to fight." Kagura said cutting Grim clean in half  
"You're not that bad yourself!" Yang called  
"Hah thanks!" Kagura replied watching Yang he didn't realize the bear like creature behind him "Augh!" being face to face with the creature as it lunged onto him knocking away his weapon.  
"Kagura!" Yang called "Get off of him you dam Ursa!" She said _Shit it's bigger then the usual ones_  
Running right at the creature using her manipulation over fire she covered her Ember Celica with flames grabbed the ursa off of Kagura threw it to the ground  
"**I SAID GET OFF OF HIM!" **Punching the beast in it's face multiple times until finally unloading all of her shells right into it's head completely blowing it to bits.  
"Woah Yang hey, calm down." Kagura said embracing her "I'm alright thanks. by the way nice move you did there."  
"Thanks I don't know what came over me." Yang said embarrassed  
"Well let's call it an unique technique called an Astral Finish" Kagura said  
"A what now?" Yang replied confused  
"An Astral Finish is when you have a lot of energy but also have alot of emotion whether be anger, love etc." Kagura explained "You can unleash a very special power within you. I would recommend naming it so that you can have an easier time using it in the future, silly I know but it works."  
Yang nodded "Alright Fatal Eruption it is. so let's try going on that date again and if you so happen to hit on another girl that is going to be your little boys." She said mischievously pointing at whatever was left of the Ursa  
"Wouldn't dream of it!" Kagura said defensively  
A loud speaker went off right when they were about to enter the bar  
"Citizens of Ikaruga it is I your Imperator!" A women said "These people have been branded as traitors to the NOL and will be dealt with like criminals any people soliciting with them will also be branded as criminals. The bar T.V. showed pictures of Ragna, Kagura, Jin and the rest of the group.  
"Shit..." Kagura said "Let's head back to Kokonoe then.  
"Alright lead the way Kagura." Yang followed him

"Crap, Kokonoe do you see this!" Ragna said looking at one of the monitors  
"Yea, yea. It's probably Relius's doing." Kokonoe replied she sniffed and smelt a hint of roses "Rachel..."  
"Greetings everyone" Rachel said "I have brought some backup." Valkenhayn, Jubei and Platinum walked past her.  
"YUUKI TERUMI!" Junbei and Valkenhayn yelled switching right into attack mode  
"GAH OLD MAN. CAT!" Hazama replied  
Ruby jumped in between the enimies "He's working with us I believe he can change" She explained  
"Sorry dear but who are you?" Jubei asked staring at Terumi  
"This is Ruby one of the kids I told you about" Rachel said  
"You realize what he's done?" Valkenhayn asked "This monster deserves to die!"  
"Calm down he has been helpful so far." Kokonoe said "He gave me blueprints to a device to send Ruby and her friends back home."  
Hazama nodded "Frankly this was my only option to get back at Relius" He said bitterly "Helping you guys seems to be worth it."  
"Can we all just get along me and Hakumen have been watching him he hasn't done anything wrong." Ruby explained  
"Master Hakumen is this true?" Valkenhayn asked  
"Yes wolf." The masked samurai replied  
"Alright so we call a temporary truce yea?" Hazama said "We can murder each other after all of this Hyahahahaha!"  
Ruby kicked Hazama's shin "What did I say about evil laughing?" She muttered  
"Pardon me." Hazama said "Valkenhayn, Jubei I apologize for my rude laughter there"  
"Did you just apologize?" Jubei asked "Man she's got you whipped"  
"sorry to interrupt the talk but we got a giant problem!" Kagura said entering the room "there's a huge fucking bird outside!"  
"Ugh so many perverts and old people!" Luna shouted "At least there is master Jubei" Sena responded  
"A Nevermore? Here" Blake said looking outside "What are we going to do?"  
"It's simple" Hazama said "Watch the Six Heroes in action!" He grinned "You guys ready to get the band back together?"  
"Terumi you are a fucked up son of a bitch" Jubei said "But fine let's see if you can still work like a team! Platinum you can stay here."  
"Excuse me madam." Valkenhayn said as he followed Jubei and Hakumen outside  
"Trinity..." Hazama muttered looking at Platinum before following Valkenhayn

The exited Kagura's house and saw the Nevermore swooping above  
"Terumi I don't trust you at all you realize that." Jubei said  
"Hey now don't be so down. I said I was going to help you guys and I mean it." Hazama said adjusting his hat "Now can you kill it if I bring it down?"  
Jubei laughed "Of course that thing won't stand a chance I may be old but I can still kill you and that bird with both arms tied behind my back."  
"And you H-Man?" Hazama said turning to Hakumen  
"Do not forgot who you are talking to Snake" Hakumen replied  
"I may be old but I can shred your flesh as well." Valkenhayn added  
"Alrighty then..." Hazama sighed "use that hate on the bird though alright?"  
"Fine." Jubei said "Now get going.."  
Hazama ran ahead waving his arms "Hey you stupid bird! Come and get me!" He yelled taunting the Nevermore it swooped down to strike him with it's claws but Hazama was to nimble, sidestepping before launching Ouroboros onto it's back "Gotcha!" He swung on climbing the beast _Fucking hell this thing is trying to shake me off!_ He thought as the bird was doing spins and flips in attempts to shake of it's passenger. Finally reaching the head Hazama used Ouroboros as a strap to stay and started to stand his hat blew off in the wind revealing his spiky hair.  
"GET DOWN YOU OVERSIZED CHICKEN" Hazama screamed wildly stomping on the Nevermore's head  
"That's an interesting way to get it down" Valkenhayn said  
"Well this IS Terumi." Jubei replied watching the scene "Here he comes!"  
Hakumen stood in the path of the beast's descent making a field in front of him. "**Empty Skyform: Winter's Riposte**" He said slashing the bird straight through but it didn't seem to even make a mark "This is stronger then it looks Wolf!" He shouted to Valkenhayn who was already attacking it in his wolf form  
"Agreed!" Valkenhayn said  
Hazama sighed "Jubei your turn" He yelled using two Ouroboros he seemed to be using it like reigns "Now go down boy!" He said stomping on the Nevermore making it do a nose dive right towards Jubei  
"**Mucro Somnio: Musashi**" Jubei started closing his eyes weilding a sword in each paw "**Endless Strike!**" He yelled shooting straight up right through the monster Hazama jumped off meeting with the others  
"Jubei you hardly scratched it, come on now." Hazama said disappointed  
"Just wait Terumi." Jubei replied watching the bird seemingly it looked fine but all of a sudden a spurt of blood erupted from it's wing then another and another soon it was exploding from all angles until the Nevermore split in two  
"Ok then!" Hazama said "That's the Jubei I remembered"  
"You did alright Terumi.." Jubei said "I'm amazed you didn't backstab us."  
"I know right!" Hazama said

"Wow that was amazing guys!" Yang said  
"Yea nice work master." Ragna said  
"Thanks kids" the old cat replied  
"Now what to do about Relius..." Jin started Let's assume he has an new Ignis, and Azrael under his control."  
"He does" Hazama confirmed "Not to mention Major Yayoi knows about your little romance.." pointing at Blake then Jin  
"How would you know?!" Blake asked  
"I'm from intelligence it's what we do." Hazama shrugged "He's got an army of Grim and Cinder Fall, Roman and some Adam guy."  
"Adam Taurus!?" Blake asked  
"Yea him.." Hazama said  
"Alright then good thing Trinity is here, Rachel made this a safe place for you to come out." Kokonoe said  
Platinum passed out before coming too again "Thank you Rachel" Trinity said "Why do you need me?"  
"Cause" Kokonoe started "We're going to bring him in to fight Azrael"  
"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Hazama started "If I'm not correct I think I know what you are doing, and that's crazy!"  
"Crazy but it'll sure keep Azrael occupied" Kokonoe replied  
Jubei went wide eyed "Who's to say he will even work with us?" He replied  
"He'll have to..." Kokonoe said "Everyone get some rest I'll need Jubei, Rachel and Trinity for a while."  
"Alright" Rachel said

Later that night Ruby got up for a drink noticing Hazama resting up against a wall "Hazama?"  
"Oh hello Ruby." the man replied "Quick question?"  
"Shoot." Ruby said  
"Why do you believe I can change?" Hazama said  
"Because anyone can change given the circumstances you're no exception." Ruby smiled "Besides you seem like you have the personality of a nice guy."  
"Only because I'm acting nice." Hazam grunted  
"Then stop acting and BE nice" Ruby kicked his shin again  
"Geez always the shin..." He flinched "Alright fine.. I'll be nice."  
"Thank you" Ruby smiled got her water and passed by him on her way back to sleep  
"Oh and Ruby." Hazama said looking up at her  
"Yea?" She replied  
"Thanks..." Hazama said smiling at her a genuine smile no creepiness about it  
"Your welcome" she said hugging the suited man before going back to her room  
"Come on out Hakumen I know you were listening" Hazama said quietly  
Hakumen walked out from beside him "She truly trusts you hmm?" He asked  
"Yea she sure does..." Hazama sighed  
"Now the question is..." Hakumen said "Are you going to betray that trust or prove to all of us the same thing she sees in you."  
Hazama looked at Hakumen "I can't repay my past crimes I know this plain and simple..." He said "But I will not betray her trust. Nor will I let harm come to her."  
"We shall see..." Hakumen said and left

~Alright another chapter down SO that means I will not be uploading anything until Monday my time it's currently Wednesday right now so you guys will have to wait a little while hopefully I will have a long chapter up then.. Reviews are much loved I hope you guys have been enjoying this story so far. I'll see you all next time~


	6. Deceit, Lies, and New Oaths

**Distortion ASTRAL **_Character Thoughts _~Another chapter meaning I'm back from my Easter vacation :D. Reviews and such are loved as is spreading my fic around if you like it. in response to mister's comment not EVERYONE will be cross paired cause out of the four main characters Weiss is the only one not paired yet, Yes Ruby has been paired very subtly and so has Ragna already~

This is a terrible idea..." Jubei said  
"Open your eye Jubei" Rachel said the cat did as he was told  
"Ok Trinity materialize him, bring him here" Rachel asked looking at the young girl  
"Yes" Trinity nodded then closed her eyes and concentrated. An hour later she opened her eyes.

"Ah fuck!" Hazama said holding his head  
"What's wrong?" Ruby asked holding him from falling  
"My head just felt like I was spilt in two" He mumbled  
"That's cause four eyes and the shitty vampire brought me here" A voice said  
"Terumi?" Hazama said to his past self  
"Yea..." Terumi responded  
"Ok look I need you to get to ibukido as fast as you can cause if you die we both die!" Hazama said  
"Alright Ibukido huh?" Terumi asked  
"Yea you're not going to like it but we are working with all of our enemies to get revenge on Relius"  
"What! Like Ragna and Hakumen?" Terumi shouted "Fuck it!"  
"I know I'll explain more when you get here" Hazama said "Sorry Ruby, I need to sit down somewhere"  
"Oh ok" Ruby said smiling

"Hazama" Rachel said looking at the man  
"Yes Rachel?" Hazama responded looking up  
"Do you feel him?" She asked  
"Yes he's on his way get someone to find him" He said  
"Alright" Rachel said " And if you feel any different like say heavier come talk to me"  
"Why are you being so nice? What's you game?" Hazama asked  
"My game?" Rachel laughed "I'm trusting Ruby's judgement plain and simple. So don't disappoint her."  
"Haven't heard that one before" Hazama said sarcastically

Terumi wandered the streets of a town he couldn't care to remember the name of when a particular woman caught his eye  
"Hey!" He shouted "you look like you don't belong here what's the closest way to Ibukido?" He asked gruffly  
"Why would you think I don't belong her?" The blonde woman asked  
"Well for starters not everyone here carries a giant arm gauntlet AND dresses like a stripper HYAHAAA!" He shouted  
"Why you!" The women took a swing at him which Terumi easily dodged  
"Do you really wanna do this?" He asked letting some of his green aura escape  
"This feeling, Who are you?" She asked reading herself  
"Aw I'm saddened that no one knows me" Terumi said in a whiny tone "Yuuki Terumi, ring any bells?"  
The woman froze "You're joking THE Yuuki Terumi one of the Six Heroes? No I don't believe you"  
"All I want is some information and we can pretend this didn't happen Butt Floss." Terumi said  
"That's it! You're dead!" Butt Floss took a swing at Terumi but before the hit could connect a tattooed arm shot out defending Terumi  
"Wha!" The woman yelled looking at the defender "Azrael..."  
Azrael looked smug as he stared at the two "Bullet Was it he's mine get out of here!"  
"Terumi tell Bullet to stay near the area were going to need her. Mention Kokonoe someone will be there soon" Hazama said  
"Oi! Er. Bullet wait here someone is coming and if you want Kokonoe then do as I say!" Terumi shouted  
"...Alright" Bullet responded  
"Six Heroes Terumi eh?" Azrael growled "show me what you can do!"  
Terumi swung his blades wildly at Azrael to which he blocked with his arm head butting Terumi.  
"Oh my best use you have for that thing?" Terumi barked  
"I also us it for THIS" Azrael yelled "**Black Hawk Stinger!**" He shouted dashing forward  
"**Gleaming Fang!**" Terumi dashed at Azrael the two attacks blasted each other back  
"You truly are Yuuki Terumi!" Azrael said smiling  
"One of kind" Terumi responded  
Before the two could continue fighting a barrier appeared around them  
"Enough Azrael" Relius said emerging

Kagura went to where Terumi was supposed to be seeing the barrier there he noticed Bullet "Hey babe" he said walking over "Know who's in there?"  
"Terumi and Azrael, I was informed to wait here I'm assuming you're the man I was told about?" Bullet asked  
"Yes I am, Kagura Mutsuki" Kagura said bowing  
The barrier seemed to disappear as they were talking but only Terumi and Relius were there  
"Kagura Mutsuki.." Relius said "I'll be taking my leave now Terumi I do hope to see you again" Seemingly teleporting away  
"What was that about?" Kagura asked  
"Basterd tried to get me to help him.." Terumi said "Let's go." walking away Kagura shrugged and the two followed the hooded maniac.

Entering the Mutsuki house Terumi was greeted by the Six Heroes and plenty of others that hated him  
"So why do you need my help?" Terumi asked  
"You stand on an equal level with Azrael" Ragna stated  
"Aw Raggy you think I'm strong well at least you know your place Hyahahaha!" Terumi laughed  
"And now I remember why I hate you... I forgot since Hazama has been tolerable lately" Ragna sighed  
Hazama nodded "Only cause Ruby is on my back so much it's almost become natural.. Give it a try Terumi?"  
"Nah I'd rather not be a pussy like you, being NICE with these people I mean really.." Terumi mocked  
"So what now?" Noel asked  
"Well Relius is getting wise as to where we are since he's sending grim non stop" Kokonoe sighed "Sorry Kagura but we are going to need to move.."  
"No biggie, Hibiki when we move I want you up with Rachel, If that's all right with her?" He asked looking at the vampire  
"By all means a cook like him is always welcome here" she said smiling  
"Thank you." Hibiki bowed  
"I know a good spot only intelligence members know about specifically myself and ex lieutenant Nanaya" Hazama said  
"I was paying attention to that actually" Makoto nodded "How about the one in Torifune?"  
"Excellent choice!" Hazama cheered "We need a ship though"  
"I can work on that" Kokonoe said "But the nexus gate is almost ready.. Ruby can anyone in your world build this if I give them proper schematics?"  
"Most likely" Ruby said "our Professor Ozpin could"  
"Yea!" Yang cheered  
"Ok it'll take on day left to make this then we'll send some people to your world and you can make on there" Kokonoe said  
"Sounds like a plan." Kagura said "How about moving it though?"  
"Tager can handle that" the scientist said  
"We'd better swap out with the Heroes before they get tired Jin" Ragna said  
"After you Ragna" Jin said  
"It's nice to see them getting along huh?" Celica said  
"Yea but they do it because we'll beat them if they don't" Blake added  
Celica laughed "Fair enough"

"Terumi" Hakumen said  
"Oh how's the body Hakky?" Terumi asked mockingly  
"The body works well enough but knowing it was your's always puts me on edge." Hakumen responded walking away  
"Aww I'm sorry!" Terumi yelled "Four Eyes and the cat"  
"Terumi ya better not try anything or else I'll end you here myself!" Jubei growled  
"Never would dream of it" Terumi said giving an innocent smile  
"Terumi you are only her because we need your strength remember that.." Trinity said and those two as well took their leave  
"Well at least I know you care!" Terumi said to his former comrades

Kokonoe called everyone to her lab downstairs "Here is the Nexus Gate" She said motioning to the gate  
"amazing so we can get to our world now?" Ruby asked  
"We'll need some people to go and some to stay so we can coordinate between the two worlds" Trinity said  
"Who is going to go and who is going to stay?" Kokonoe asked  
"I'll go!" Weiss responded "We'll need someone from ours to go"  
Bullet stood up "I'll join her. After you explained everything Kokonoe, you guys will need all the help you can get."  
"Thanks" Ruby said  
"I'm going to." Noel said  
"Are you sure Noellers?" Makoto asked  
"It's nice to explore new lands" Noel said cheerfully"  
"Well I'll join you as well." Makoto said  
"Alright that's enough we need more people here then there." Kokonoe said starting up the portal "Now get whoever it is to follow these explicit instructions here's some seithr." handing Weiss a vile of the black goo.  
"Alright good luck" Weiss said walking through the portal and the others followed  
"Now we move to the academy city, Ruby, Terumi and Ragna you three go find us a ship while Hakumen and the other six heros defend me and Tager start carrying this giant device." Kokonoe said "Call us when you are there."  
Hazama stood up "I'm going with them." He demanded  
"No you are not. We need you here under Hakumen's eye." Kokonoe said  
"He's coming with us." Ragna and Ruby said in unison  
"Are you sure about this Ragna?" Celica asked grabbing his arm  
"Kagura make sure nothing happens to Celica or you're dead.." Ragna said grimly "Yes I'm sure" He kissed her cheek and started to leave with the others  
"Got it!" Kagura said waving them goodbye

While Terumi and Ruby went on ahead Ragna and Hazama stayed behind making sure the back was ok  
"Why did you want to come so badly?" Ragna saked  
"For a moment Terumi went blank I couldn't hear or see what he was seeing." Hazama said "I don't trust him"  
"wow you don't trust YOURSELF? Now you know how we feel around you." Ragna said in disbelief  
"Yea well I promised Hakumen I wasn't going to let harm happen to Ruby and I'm not a liar." Hazama said quickly  
Ragna stopped "You have changed alot this past bit..." He said  
"Is that good or bad?" Hazama asked  
"Good you are actually showing signs of emotion.." Ragna patted him on the back "I'll trust you for now and I'll pay extra attention to Terumi."

"Litchi." Relius said on a phone "Bring in the seithr creature... I have plans for it"  
"Alright..." Litchi replied  
Azrael entered Relius's room "Relius Terumi and the others are moving to a ship, I'm assuming they are going to escape soon."  
"I'll handle this you help Cinder with whatever she requires.." Relius said taking his leave

"We've got trouble!" Terumi said notcing the amount of grim increased and up top on a building stood none other than Relius Clover  
"Relius!" Ruby said  
"Oh my so you've heard of me? I am honored." Relius said bowing "A simple test is all I will give you before you can be allowed your ship."  
The grim started attacking as if on command, Terumi was brutally slashing through all of them while Ruby provided covering fire  
"You ain't a bad shot!" Terumi said between blows  
"You're pretty good yourself!" Ruby replied noticing alot of beowolves piling on Hazama her instincts kicked in rushing at them using her shots to spin herself around she created a cyclone of bullets and blades shredding her foes "**Scarlet Tempest**"  
"Wow you learned a distortion? Nice work and thanks" Hazama said smiling at the young girl  
"Your welcome" She said returning to the front while Ragna was still taking care of the back and the past and present Hero worked on the middle  
Terumi quickly stopped looked up at Relius and nodded "**UNHOLY WRATH OF THE BASILISK**" He yelled throwing his Ouroboros right towards Ruby who turned around to see it come right at her  
"**Unyielding Viper!**" Hazama dashed towards Terumi grabbing him then stomping him multiple times "Don't touch her" He said grinding his foot on Terumi's face before kicking him away  
Ruby stopped shocked by what happened "Hazama! you saved my life!" She yelled  
"Hey I made a promise to Hakumen, Ragna and now you. As long as I'm here no harm will come to you. You beleived in me." He said sappily  
"AW THAT MAKES ME SICK!" Terumi yelled standing up "You turned into a pussy, you aren't me!"  
"I'll take that as a complement" Hazama responded  
Terumi looked at Hazama "Hyahahahahaha best part is you can't KILL ME" He laughed  
"Pardon me but why do you think I came along normally we need to use both our minds to coordinate but if you haven't noticed we don't." Hazama pointed out "We've spent so much I'm me apart that I'm me and you're you"  
"Urghhh." Terumi stammered "well not like you can kill me anyways I know all your moves"  
"And I know all yours" Hazama said "Restriction number 666 released dimensional interference field deployed BlazBlue ACTIVATE!"  
"Ha" Terumi laughed "I got more power then you and that! **Ouroboros!**" Terumi shot out an Ouroboros in attempts to grab Hazama  
"**Don't even**" Hazama seemingly disappeared before reappearing in behind Terumi "**Terumi you piece of shit! Now you die!**" Slashing away at his past self in a dance like motion Hazama finished it off with an Unyielding Viper like stomp and kick  
"Heh..." Terumi stood up "Nice trick that's a new one..."  
"Terumi it's time to go they've passed the test" Relius commanded  
"wow Terumi bowing before this scum? wait it suits you!" Ragna said spitefully  
"Cya later Puppy" Terumi laughed before teleporting away

"Thanks Hazama..." Ruby said hugging him  
"You're welcome" Hazama said  
"You really showed your true colors there Hazama.. You aren't like Terumi anymore" Ragna said  
"The Terumi inside me is dead... Now let's get that ship.." Hazama said leading the way

"Relius your plan is stupid..." Terumi said "Me and Azrael could easily destroy them..."  
"I don't want them destroyed I want their souls" Relius said calmly "Beside I have more important stuff for you to do."  
A loud growl could be heard as Relius looked at a huge cage  
"This is a fascinating creature Cinder" He said  
"Why thank you it's a rare beast." She said accepting his praise  
"Perfect for my experimentation on Grim and Seithr..." Relius looked at the cage once me "Yes perfect.."

~this chapter is finished glad I could send it out like I said I would sorry if it's a bit short had to save some of the other stuff for next chapter. Reviews and such are loved as always and I hope you have been enjoying this so far..~


	7. Fallen

**Distortions ASTRALS** _Character Thoughts_ ~Alright another really fast update being this was so nice to write and to the guest review Terumi's true motives are yet to be revealed. Reviews and such are loved as are Fav/Fols~

Weiss had brought her group to Beacon Academy and had just entered Ozpin's office much to his surprise and explained everything  
"So that explains that masked man, he's this Relius Clover?" Ozpin asked  
"Yes if you see him Valkenhayn one of our new friends said to not engage in combat unless youo have to, so we're assuming he's a really capable fighter." Bullet said  
"Alright, well glad everyone is safe..." Ozpin said  
"Professor. Can you build this?" Weiss asked giving him the schematics and vial of seithr  
Ozpin looked at the schematics "I'm sure we could make this in a couple days. Now onto some rather..." He trailed off  
"What is it?" Noel asked?  
Ozpin sighed "Everyone's family on team RWBY has been killed..."  
Weiss went wide eye'd and started to tear up "By who..." She said trying to regain her composure  
"Torchwick and another man red haired.." Ozpin said  
"Sounds like Adam Taurus.." Makoto said "Sorry Weiss." patting her on the head  
Team JNPR all said their own sorrys as did Sun  
"It's fine guys.." Weiss said slowly calming herself "They will pay.."  
"Ozpin keep us informed if anything goes down we'll handle them." Bullet said  
Jaune piped in "We're helping you too.. Ruby, Yang and Blake are our friends as well we'll help them no matter what."  
The others nodded in agreement  
"and you Sun?" Weiss asked  
Sun looked up "Are you and Blake over the whole Faunus thing?" He asked  
Weiss had completely forgotten about that "Yes we are back to being friends again "she said smiling  
"Well if you want my help I'll lend it for sure." Sun said  
"I would love it." Weiss responded  
"Rest for now." Ozpin said "You guys traveled a while to get here."

Ragna paced back and forth "So how long will prepping this for moving go Kokonoe?"  
"I'll have it prepared for tomorrow for now relax." Kokonoe said "We have a big day tomorrow"  
Meanwhile at Yang's room she heard a knock on the door "Kagura what are you doing here?" she said opening the door  
"I thought I would bring you a nice dinner." He said motioning to a cart behind him  
"Wow! You made this yourself?" she asked letting him in  
"I can't lie to you... Hibiki made this I just got the booze" He laughed  
"Aw well it's the thought that counts." she said smiling  
"Well let's dig in it's going to get cold." Kagura said grabbing a plate

"Ter-Hazama you realize I won't trust you for a long time." Jubei said looking at the man  
"I know but I did some shitty things I can't just make things all hunky-dory" Hazama sighed "But the least I can do is save Nine.."  
Jubei perked up "You can do that!?" He said  
"Yea I can reverse the spell Izanami put on her just get me near her." Hazama said  
"You've changed Hazama.." Jubei said walking away  
"EVERYONE says I've changed I realize that." He shouted "Rachel why were you listening to this conversation"  
Rachel came out from her hiding spot "Because I wish to know if you really know a way?" She said  
"Absolutely but that isn't everything is it?" He asked  
"No you've noticed the effects haven't you?" Rachel asked  
"Yup right when me and Terumi became our own person.. Spending so much time near Celica did this too huh?" Hazama said  
Rachel nodded "Be careful now."  
"Better get back before Ruby chews me out..." Hazama said leaving  
coming back to his room Ruby was lieing on his bed "Took you long enough" She said  
"Hah sorry had some talking with Rachel no big deal." He muttered  
"So you prepared for tomorrow?" she asked  
"absolutely" Hazama said "Relius isn't going to just let us take it though there will be heavy resistance"  
"Ofcourse but you will be there so will Ragna" Ruby said smiling  
"Don't put to much faith in me." Hazama sighed  
"Why you have been nothing but helpful this entire time and you saved my life." Ruby questioned  
"Don't remind me. My body still aches from Yang hugging me so hard.." Hazama said  
"Haha she's happy and so should you." Ruby said "By the way you have nice gold eyes"  
"Wait... you can see my eyes? Are they serpent like?" Hazama asked  
"No why?" Ruby asked  
"forget it" Hazama said "I was just imagining things."  
"alright" Ruby said

"Jin are you ok? " Blake asked  
Jin looked up "Hmm yea just thinking about some stuff."  
"You mean Tsubaki?" Blake asked  
"Yea.. She's still under the influence of the Imperator..." Jin slammed his fist on his leg  
"Calm down Jin, we'll save her you know this." Blake cooed  
"Thanks... We better rest up tomorrow's a long day..." Jin climbed into bed with Blake following him  
"Ragnaaaa!" Celica said "It's late what are you doing.."  
"What's your opinion on Hazama?" Ragna asked  
"Well he seems to have changed so I'll give him the benefit of the doubt" Celica responded  
"You listen to everyone, what's their opinion?" Ragna asked  
"They are all still shaky about him, what about you?" Celica asked  
"Me? I trust the man he's not the same guy who cut off my arm that's for sure." Ragna replied  
"Ok but come back to bed.." Celica said  
"alright, alright" Ragna responded listening to her in fear of getting his ass kicked

Yang woke up after her and Kagura's little party and looked beside her seeing a sleeping Kagura she shoved him to wake him up  
"Eh sleepy head.. what happened last night my head is killing me.." She asked  
"Hmm oh yea you got drunk and asked me to stay with you.." Kagura said groggily "Trust me I didn't do anything."  
Yang sighed "I trust you... You're a flirt not scum who would take advantage of a drunken woman"  
"Why thank you" Kagura asked "Now her take this it'll help with the hangover" He gave her some pills  
"We should probably get to Kokonoe so we can get going" Yang said getting dressed

Kokonoe took a tally of everyone "alright we are all here!" She announced "Tager and I are going to be transporting this device so we'll need alot of you guys focusing on us making sure this thing stays safe  
"Alright" Jubei said  
"Let's hurry this up" Hakumen said already leaving  
As they made their way outside a horde of grim surrounded them  
"You're fucking kidding me?" Ragna said "Already!"  
Jubei took his swords "You guys get going well make sure no one chases ya from behind" He said  
Hakumen, Valkenhayn and Trinity joined him "Get moving!" They said  
"Shit alright we'll meet you at the ship!" Ragna yelled _I hope the master will be ok_  
As they started cleaving their way through the grim blocking their path Kokonoe started to fall behind and tripped watching a Ursa jump right at her she closed her eyes preparing for death  
"Venom Sword!" Hazama yelled cutting the beast in two "Up and at em!" He quickly picked up Kokonoe and caught up with the others"  
"Terumi..." Kokonoe said "No Hazama! Thanks.."  
"Don't mention it now get going without you this plan is useless!" He said

After a while they made their way into a small clearing hearing the sound of falling debris Ragna turned around  
"Shit well no going back now!" He said as they were leaving another horde appeared  
"fuck he really doesn't like us does he?" Kagura asked  
"You guys go on ahead I'll handle this!" Hazama said  
Ruby grabbed him "No way not by yourself!"  
He quickly hugged her "I promise I'll be back ok?" He said reassuringly  
"Besides" Ragna said "I'll be here too, Kagura protect them with your life."  
"You say that to much you know me!" He asked "and hey you come back alive too... Both of you"  
"No big deal eh Hazama?" Ragna said smirking  
"We've always been fighting but when we combine forces bow are we a threat!" Hazama laughed "Now get going!"  
Ruby and the others left and the two rivals started their massacre

After what seemed like hours there was a moment of peace  
"Man is it over?" Hazama said  
Ragna looked up "Nope not even close" More grim were descending on them  
"I don't know how long I can keep this up' Ragna sighed  
"Same" Hazama agreed "but we have to for the others"  
"**Carnage Scissors**" Ragna slashed through a group of grim but in his exhausted state a beowolf lunged at him  
"Rising Fang!" A serpent apparition appearing killing the creature  
"Getting sloppy eh Rags?" Hazama huffed  
"You don't look to good yourself but thanks!" Ragna replied  
"My oh my you guys killed them all I'm impressed" A voice said from above  
"Relius!" Hazama said  
"Wow Hazama you have joined these cretins? I thought that was beneath you" Relius mocked  
"You piece of shit don't insult them!" Hazama said "Come down here you prick!"  
"Or is it that you care about the little girl?" Relius asked  
"I'LL KILL YOU" Hazama screamed  
"Calm down I have more pressing matters." Relius adjusted his mask "I hope you enjoy the creation of Dust and Seithr experimentation on Grim" He teleported away but in his place a giant beast landed where they were it had the face of a Lion and a bladed tail  
"Fuck what is that thing?!" Hazama said  
"No idea but we gotta beat it.." Ragna huffed  
_We're exhausted no way we can beat this thing... _Hazama thought_ I've got one choice..._  
"Sorry Rags but I'm doing this alone" Hazama said  
"Wha-" Ragna responded but was shoved mid sentence to the exit by Hazama "What are you doing!" He shouted  
"Ragna... Tell Ruby I'm sorry and that I love her!" He said "**Serpent's Infernal Rapture**" He kicked the building collapsing it blocking Ragna's path to him  
"You IDIOT!" Ragna shouted "Shit!" try as he might he couldn't get to Hazama  
"Come on you stupid beast, FIGHT ME!" He heard Hazama shout  
Ragna started running to the ship before turning back he saw Hazama's hat stuck in the jaws of the beast as it roamed around. Ragna was shocked at what he saw.

Ragna made it back to the others noticing the Six Heroes were there  
"Ragna where's Hazama?" Ruby asked  
Ragna looked down grimly saying "He's gone... Relius's creation got him"  
Ruby was shell-shocked at the news "No he can't be dead..."  
"Hazama cannot die easily and besides he is a ghost" Jubei said reassuringly  
"No he's not.." Kokonoe said "Not anymore"  
Ruby had tears swelling up in her eyes "what do you mean!?" She asked  
"Hazama used to inhabit a body but Rachel explained it to me.." Kokonoe said "It's like this Hazama was a gas in a glass container break it and he goes and finds a new one the container being his body. But after splitting with Terumi and being around Celica's seithr neutralizing powers he became one with his body if it does so does he.."  
Ruby was bawling now... "Ragna please tell me you're joking.." She begged  
"His last words were Tell Ruby I'm sorry and that I love her." he said  
"No... NO!" She screamed hugging his waist "After everything he did..."  
"It's a villain dead don't dwell on it" Jin commentated  
"JIN!" Ragna yelled punching his sibling in the face "that "villain" saved my life, saved Ruby's AND Kokonoe's all he has ever tried to do is repent and now he's dead..."  
Ruby was still crying "There, there.." Celica said comforting her "We need to go now..."

As they went to their ship one person stood in their way..  
"Tsubaki!" Jin yelled  
"So it's true Jin you do have a beastkin lover!" she said "No matter you are all charged with disobeying the imperator punishment is death!"  
"I'll handle this" Jin said  
"Shit.." Kagura said under his breath "I would've wished Makoto and Noel were here we need Noel's power to observe the Izayoi... Jin you gotta do this!"  
"Noir Edge!" Izayoi did a flip in the air towards Jin trying to slash at him  
"Blizzard!" Jin easily clashed the attack "Tsubaki listen to reason the Imperator isn't even in control anymore!"  
"Fool" Tsubaki said "I will show you my righteous justice! **Justice Phorizer!**" Tsubaki created a giant sword towards Jin  
"No choice **Artic Dagger!**" Jin shot out a wave of ice the two clashed after the smoke fell Izayoi was rushing towards Jin having created a giant lance  
**"JIN!"** She yelled before impaling him on the spot  
"Argh!" Jin spat out blood "I can't do it" He said  
Blake was watching the whole thing go down "JIN!" She yelled rushing to his side not caring about Tsubaki  
"Stand aside or be punished!" Tsubaki yelled  
"No! You realize in the time we've been together Jin told me alot about you.." Blake said holding Jin "He said you were like a sister and he wanted to show you that the Imperator isn't always right... Is killing family accepted in this world?!"  
Tsubaki stared at what she had done "Jin thinks I'm like a sister to him?"  
Jin wearily opened his eyes "Of course Tsubaki... I love Blake but that doesn't mean I don't care about you" He coughed  
Tsubaki broke down "Oh god! What have I done!"  
The others returned after preparing the ship  
Ragna quickly ran up to Tsubaki Blood Scythe drawn "Celica hurry and heal him!"  
"On it!" she responded using her magic she quickly mended Jin's chest "It'll take a bit but he'll be ok.." She said after her work was done...  
"Jin I'm so sorry..." Tsubaki said through tears "Will you ever forgive me?"  
Jin laughed faintly "Of course... Now Tsubaki come with us we'll need your help..."  
She nodded quickly before helping Jin on the ship

Ruby declared they have a moment of silence for Hazama after that was done she went on her own in the ship  
"You ok sis?" Yang asked creeping up on her  
"No I'm not..." Ruby mumbled head in her knees "He's gone I knew he should've stayed"  
"He wanted to protect you and he did..." Yang said patting her sister's head "and he probably would've done it again in a heartbeat.."  
"It takes his death for everyone to realize he wasn't that bad of a guy anymore..."  
"I know but I'm sure he wouldn't want you to be moping around over his death... You gotta love on in his memory..." Yang said  
Ruby looked up "You're right..." Ruby said wiping her nose "Thanks Yang.."  
"That's what I'm here for.." Yang said smiling slightly

~Really fast update really wanted to write this and get it off my chest with all the emotions... I'll be bouncing more between the two worlds now that Weiss and the gang are there.~


	8. Nu and Mu

~YAY 1000 IEWS AND 500 VISITORS glad everyone likes this story it's fun to write now onto a more serious note, so I know I haven't updated in a while, caught a flu recently, my older sister is having a baby soon plus studies alot has been happening lately and yes I know this one was short but now that the flu is gone I will be working my best to update as fast as I can. Reveiws are much loved so please feel free to leave anything at all~

"Luckily..." Ragna sighed "Hazama gave us a map so we know where this Intelligence hideout is"  
"Yea cause without Makoto here we would be screwed..." Kagura said "But this place isn't that bad."  
"Ragna can you check on Ruby? she still isn't doing well even after our talk and it seems like she got along best with you and Hazama" Yang asked  
Ragna nodded "I'll go find her right now"  
Yang smiled "Thanks"

Ragna walked through the halls of their new home before hearing someone throwing up he went and knocked first on the bathroom door to no answer he just walked in seeing Ruby throwing up  
"Eh, you ok?" He asked  
Ruby grabbed a towel and wiped her face clean "I've been better..." She responded  
"Hazama still in the mind?" Ragna said grabbing a stool  
"Of course... He's gone Ragna you know what that means?" She said  
"Absolutely, but that doesn't mean it's the end of the world... Hell I miss him" Ragna said patting her head  
"It's just... I mean what are we supposed to do now?" She asked  
"We do what we originally planned to do, get you home. But not without making those who did this pay" Ragna said angrily  
"Relius, Roman, Cinder and Adam..." Ruby muttered  
"Yea those guys." Ragna said standing up "Now put on a smile, Hazama was always a sarcastic bastard who surprisingly liked to smile alot albeit for some weird reasons but when he met you it was legitimate smiles. So smile Ruby"  
Ruby perked up a bit "Alright I'll try"  
"Good we gotta lay low for a bit anyways so we can relax until then" Ragna said grabbing her hand "Now what do you wanna do?"  
"Can we just walk and talk?" Ruby asked  
"Sure" Ragna smiled

"Weiss grab your friends and JNPR." Ozpin demanded  
"Uh ok? But why?" She asked  
"Do you want to find torchwick or not?" He said  
"I'll be right back!" Weiss said rushing out of his office she returned later with the rest of the gang  
"Alright you guys there have been reports of Roman and that Adam fellow with an orange haired girl stealing from major Dust shops in this area" Ozpin said highlighting the target area "I want you guys to go and well stop him.."  
"Got it." They nodded

"So this is where they should be huh?" Makoto said scanning the area  
"Well well well what do we have hear!" A voice said "That heiress and the weirdos from that other dimension  
"Roman!" Weiss said drawing her blade  
"Now, now, now we wouldn't want to discredit our friends here huh?" Roman said pointing his cane towards three silhouettes "Adam introduce our guests to these wonderful ladies"  
Adam was the first to show himself "Don't mind if I do. Penny, Nu eliminate our guests please."  
Penny and Nu both appeared "Affirmative" they responded  
"Shit..." Bullet swore "two on each?"  
"Alright, Bullet you and me take on Roman. Ren and Nora you guys got Adam." Weiss ordered  
"No problem eh Nora?" Ren said  
"After you Renny." Nora said cheerfully  
"Jaune and Pyrrha, you got Penny?" Noel asked  
"Alright come on Jaune." Pyrrha said  
"That leaves us with Nu!" Makoto cheer "Let's Go!"

"Roman!" Weiss yelled using her glyphs to thrust at him  
"My my someone is mad!" Roman mocked jumping over her  
"Snaphance Fist!" Bullet jumped into the air throwing him at Weiss  
"Thanks! Now Roman, You'll pay!" Weiss said freezing Roman's legs "**Million Icicles!**" Weiss stabbed at Roman in a fencing stance with each stab she froze him more and more until finishing with a slash through him breaking all the ice  
"Ouch... Argh... Pretty good heiress.." Roman huffed "But not good enough, swiping his cane at Weiss feet he tripped her launched her in the air firing missiles from his cane exploding her into a nearby tree "Aw now ain't that quaint you wanna die like your parents?"  
"Activating Overdrive!" Bullet said releasing her gauntlets limiters "Miquelet Capture!" she quickly rushed forward grabbing him throwing him in front of her "Wadcutter Engage!" Shooting a burst from her gauntlet she pinned him to a tree "**Roman!**" she grabbed him punching him a couple times before firing another large shot "**When I'm done with you!**" Dragging him into an open field she threw him in the air "**I won't even, leave a trace!**" Finishing him off by leaping into the air and blasting him back down with multiple gauntlet shots  
"Ouch ok I'll admit that was nice" Roman said dusting himself off

Adam sighed to himself "weaklings like you will never beat me at this rate" He mocked easily dodging their attacks "I think it's time I fought back!"  
"You're overly cocky" Ren said "If we're all trying here then I guess I'll give it my all as well!"  
Firing shots off near Adam the two partners slowly advanced while Adam just seemed to be blocking the shots with this sword. Finally reaching their opponent Ren decided to lunge first slashing at him quickly with his StormFlowers "This is getting boring..." Adam mumbled his mask started to glow taking a offense stance Ren and Nora both started to attack him relentlessly while Adam just shrugged it like it was nothing  
"**Now you'll see red!**" Adam said slashing them with what seemed like a huge amount of power the force alone knocked the two back  
"Ok he's pretty strong!" Nora said getting up  
"Yea but can he withstand this" Ren called back instantly moving to Adam's position jabbing him with his palm  
"What!" Adam said he couldn't move at all  
"**Come on Adam what's wrong?**" Ren started to hit multiple different points on Adam's body "**Can't handle the... Pressure?**" Ren finished by hitting one more point which sent Adam flying back  
"That was really cool Ren how did you do that?" Nora asked  
"I just know how to hit certain pressure points in specific combinations and that yields the result." Ren said triumphantly

"Now activating petals..." Penny said in a robotic tone "commence attack" throwing blades near Jaune he was able to block them with his shield.  
"Jaune watch out!" Pyrrha said using he Semblance she was able to control the blades for a period of time allowing Jaune to go in for an attack  
Bringing his shield upwards he launched Penny into the air threw his shield at her knocking her back down towards him then ended his attack with a sword slash  
"Damage received..." Penny mumbled  
"Ok she's tough.." Jaune sighed  
"Very..." Pyrrha responded

Nu quickly grabbed Noel "Now I'm Noel too!" She giggled as she imprinted Noel's Azure onto herself  
"Get off!" noel shouted "Activating Murakumo!" She said turning herself into Mu. Using Mu's drones she was quickly surronded Nu with them before sending volley's of lasers at Nu "**Now you'll pay**"  
Makoto quickly lunged at Nu knocking her back with a straight punch  
"Now I'll be going... Say hi to Ragna for me!" Nu said retreating all the others seemed to do the same  
"We got what we came here for..." Roman said before leaving..  
"Do we chase them?" Jaune asked  
"It's to late they're long gone.." Bullet answered  
Weiss sighed "Well let's head back..."

Sun was the first to greet them "welcome back how did it go?"  
"Terrible.." Weiss said "They got away but not without taking something from Noel..."  
"ah, what was it they took?" Ozpin asked showing up outta no where  
"Well Nu seemed to make a copy of my Azure onto herself.." Noel asked  
"Azure?" Ozpin said confused  
"In all reality I don't really know what it does as well but Hazama and Relius used it to turn me into a godslayer called Kusanagi" Noel answered  
"Is that what you used back there?" Weiss asked  
Noel nodded "It's not something I can just abuse but it has it's uses.. sorry but I really need to take a rest.."  
"It's fine go ahead" Weiss said

"Jin what you did was completely uncalled for..." Blake said annoyed  
"I merely told the truth, Blake he killed the sister watching me, Ragna and Saya burned the church down and did it smiling." Jin said seriously "I have no regrets in what I said."  
"That may be so but you can't deny he changed he genuinely seemed to care for Ruby's safety." Blake said  
"How do you know he wasn't just playing with her gaining her trust then faked his death to go back and help Relius?" Jin countered  
Blake was getting angry "He wouldn't he cared about Ruby and he actually cared about us as well.. don't disgrace his memory by insulting him."  
"I'm not going to argue over this ok." Jin said calming down  
"Fair enough now let's go to sleep we still need Kokonoe to set up the Nexus."

Ruby was awakened by Ragna shaking her "Kagura and Yang are in trouble"  
"By what!" Ruby asked getting up and dressed quickly  
"Grim it seems they found them while they were out walking around town.." Ragna said outside her door  
"I thought we were supposed to lay low?" Ruby asked already following him outside  
"Yea well Kagura thought it was fine and that they wouldn't get caught... not to mention they snuck out." Ragna sighed  
"Figures.." Ruby also sighed "Well let's go bail them out.."

Kagura and Yang were completely surrounded by Grim "Oh heeey!" Kagura waved them down as he slashed through some grim.  
"I hate you SOOO much!" Yang yelled  
"No you don't." Kagura said jokingly  
"I'm just fed up with this..." Ragna sighed "Let's end this quick" Ragna jumped in front of Kagura "Stand back!"  
Ragna seemed to be emanating a dark aura "**BLACK ONSLAUGHT!**" He shouted turning his sword into a scythe "**BLACK ZAGAN**" Slashing at all the Grim in front of him each one seemed to be disintegrating into nothing  
"Woooah.." ruby said awed by Ragna's display  
"**NIGHTMARE RAGE!**" Using his last bit of energy he put all of it into one final move "**DESTRUCTION!**" Stabbing the last few he turned around facing them with a black wing coming out of his shoulder  
"Holy shit... that was awesome Ragna!" Kagura said cheering  
"Shouldn't we help Yang?" Ragna sighed  
"I'mma try something hope you don't mind me stealing your moves Ragna!" Ruby called  
"Wait what!?" Ragna said watching the little girl rush ahead of Yang  
"**ROSE DANCE!**" She said slashing with her wn scythe but her's were augmented by firing a high powered shot with every swing "**CRIMSON TEMPEST**" She spun around bringing everyone in the air with her "**FINISH!**" Ruby fired a high explosive shot at the ground destroying the remaining Grim  
"Well I will admit that was rather impressive." Ragna said smiling  
"Thanks now that I saw your scythe it was pretty cool what's it made out of?" Ruby asked  
"The Black Beast the monster that destroyed a huge amount of the world... That and human souls" Ragna said  
"wait what was that about human souls?" Ruby asked  
"Oh just my Azure grimoire requires souls to use luckily the black beast absorbed plenty so I'm not needing to kill anyone" Ragna joked  
"Uuuh huh..." Yang said "Thanks alot though well make sure not to sneak out anymore RIGHT Kagura.."  
"Yup, absolutely." Kagura said scared for his life.

~again apologizes for the REALLY long delay and short chapter but as i explained in the firsts author note, I will however be updating when I can so expect a little bit longer updates but not like a week an a half long. Reviews are loved etc.~


	9. Battle for Beacon PT1

~I AM ALIVE now School's done except for my provincials so I'll be writing alot more. Reviews and such are great it helps me improve as an aspiring nerd writer. I hope you guys are prepared for some more chapter's cause this are getting serious~

Relius sat in his chair looking at his work, he hadn't slept normally since the arrival of Cinder and the others so he started to doze off. on the brink of sleeping something called out to him.  
"Relius.." A female voice called at first it was a faint whisper and he ignored it deciding to let natural body functions take over him  
"Relius" The voice called again a bit louder. Relius's eyes shot open when he heard whose voice that belonged to  
"Ignis!?" He said spinning in his chair the face the doll, it stood lifelessly by his side _I must be hearing things _Relius's thought he got up and made his way to the lab  
"Cinder" He said looking at her "Is the Gate ready to transport large amounts of people and equipment?"  
"Of course" Cinder responded "Why?"  
"I want you to prepare and when I tell you what to do follow my orders." Relius said calmly  
Cinder nodded "But Relius you need some sleep you look like a mess."  
"Thank you for your consideration and I will get some rest soon." Relius sighed walking away before bumping into Roman  
"Relius some punk little kid is-" Before he could finished Relius was already walking faster  
"Where?" Relius said quickly  
"Outside why? You know this kid?" Roman asked "Come to think of it... He looks alot like you"  
"Because he's my son." Relius answered  
"You? Had a son? Who was the woman?" Roman asked following  
"Ignis." Relius said motioning to Ignis "And Roman do be prepared for the attack..."  
"Well, Ok then I'll let you guys have your family reunion" Roman walked back to inside

"Father!" Carl yelled looking at Relius  
"Ah, Carl perfect timing. Now I have much more important things to be doing right now, So I'm going to ask you this quickly" Relius said looking at his son "Do you want Ada to be back in her human form?"  
Carl was stunned "What do you mean, you can do that?"  
"Yes Carl all I ask is you help me with my work once I'm done I'll put all my attention to remaking her body. I may be a... "Basterd" as you say but I've never once lied to you." Relius patted his son's shoulder  
"Alright... I'll help you."  
"Ah beautiful come this way." Relius motioned Carl to follow him "Carl, all I need you to do is make sure nothing stops my plans... Report to Cinder Fall and see if she needs anything she's right this way." Relius said walking towards a corridor before noticing Terumi leaning against a wall eyeing him "Excuse me" He walked over to the Hero  
"When do you want this to go down?" Terumi asked standing instead of leaning  
Relius adjusted his mask "Take whoever you want and go distract our friends while I prep for the real show."  
Terumi shrugged "Alright, I'll grab muscle freak and the masked swordsman.. and Rel you better not try and betray me like you did Hazama.."  
Relius grinned slightly "Oho Terumi you're strong that mere clone I made couldn't handle your true nature you and I both know Hazama didn't have a fraction of your power."  
"Dam straight, so don't fuck me over... "Friend" Terumi said before leaving  
Relius looked up _Perfect, soon we will create the perfect beast unlike that prototype... but still it'll have it's uses_

Ragna tapped his foot impatiently waiting for all the others to come to Kokonoe's lab. Looking up the first to enter was Jin and Blake "You know why she called us here?"  
"Your guess is as good as mine brother." Jin said looking to Blake "What shall we do while we wait?"  
Blake shrugged "I really don't kn-" Before she could finish more footsteps were heard and everyone else piled in to Kokonoe's small lab  
"Morning Ragna" Celica said who entered with Ruby, both of them smiling and waving  
"Celica." Ragna said giving her a hug "Morning Ruby"  
"So why are we here?" Ruby asked  
"The Grimalkin called us all so it must be something important" Hakumen answered  
"Morning to you Hakumen.." Kokonoe sighed entering the room "So I'm going to be quick and simple. We have no way of knowing when or if they will actually build a nexus gate and we need to act soon..."  
Kagura stood up "Why don't we just walk up and kick their ass?"  
Kokonoe sighed "Kagura you've been planing a rebellion for a while now just try and think of this as a rebellion, he's to strong for a full frontal attack we need more people..." as Kokonoe was talking the Nexus Gate started to glow "Shit! it's powering up" Kokonoe explained  
"Oh!" Ruby exclaimed watching Weiss emerge from the gate "Weiss! Glad to see you!."  
"No time to chat..." Weiss said quickly "Beacon is under attack!"  
"From who?" Ragna asked getting up  
"Everything Relius has!" She responded  
Kagura jumped up "Alright let's go!" He said before getting yanked back by Kokonoe  
"We can't have everyone go..." She said "Relius may attack us while we are over there..."  
"Us heroe's will stay." Jubei said "Jin, Blake, Ragna, Ruby, Kagura, and Yang. You guys go"  
"Alright master... Be safe." Ragna said jumping into the gate while the rest followed  
"You too kid..." Jubei said.

Kagura and Jin were already waiting for Ragna when he exited the gate "Hey where's Weiss and the others?"  
"They ran ahead, Me and Jinny told them to protect their school while we go deal with whoever is doing this." Kagura said grinning  
"Then let's get going!" Ragna started to sprint outside seeing the students and teachers battle against the Grim... and the fight wasn't looking good for their side  
"Who's behind this?" Jin asked quickly defending a student "I don't see Relius anywhere.."  
"It's probably someone else then!" Kagura replied through his slashes  
Ragna heard a faint singing from a male _Who would be singing in a time like this!_ he thought following the voice he heard the lyrics much clearer now  
"I'll kill you all just for, fun and games, and in the mooost cruel way. Sacrifice you. What a shame nooo escape even if you cry out there's noone, nothing but violence can save the world." It was Terumi atop a pillar that decorated Beacon's entrance way watching the carnage  
"Terumi!" Ragna roared grabbing his sword  
Terumi looked down before a sadistic smile drew across his face"Oh? The little doggy came out to play how sweet." Terumi responded hopping off his pillar so they were eye level.  
"You're the one who can't stop barking Terumi, I mean that singing was just awful." Ragna said angrily  
The hooded hero frowned "Aw you didn't like it? Oh well." His smile returning like it never disappeared "Come on then little Raggy, LET'S DANCE" Terumi lunged at Ragna swinging his blades violently, Ragna quickly countered and retaliated with a swift kick in the gut, then lunged forward "Hell's Fang!" He shouted punching Terumi then launching him into the air with a Black Beast head  
"More..." Terumi growled seemingly rising from the ground like he was possessed. Creating a serpent apparition he threw it out at Ragna grazing him before doing his own lunge "SnakeBite" He called using Ouroboros to fling Ragna up then back down to the ground "**Come on scream!**" Terumi slammed a foot on Ragna's head before stomping multiple times before ending it with a serpent kick.

"Fuck... He's strong" Ragna said lieing on the ground  
"What's the matter little puppy?" Terumi asked sadistically "Oh?" Looking away from Ragna Terumi saw Ruby run over to the injured man before grinning even more to himself  
"Ragna!" Ruby yelled "You ok?"  
Ragna got up quickly and shrugged her off "Get outta here go help your friends!"  
"Hyahahahhaha! Better hurry Red your school is getting creamed" Terumi screamed pointing towards the entrance to Beacon the grim were slowly but surely making their way inside while others were still fighting outside.  
Ruby bit her lip "Ragna... Are you sure?" She asked quickly  
Ragna smiled at her "Positive I'll play with this fucker while you go defend your school."  
Ruby nodded before running off back to her friends  
Terumi leaned forward with a quizzical look "Oh? You play with ME!? hehehehehehahahahahaNYAHAHAHHAHAAHAH" Terumi threw his head back in a laughing fit his spiked hair flowing around  
"Restriction number six six six released, dimensional interference field deployed! now engaging the Idea Engine BLAZBLUE ACTIVATE." Ragna said releasing his Blazblue. There was an awkward silence "Wait what... Why isn't this working?" Ragna asked looking at his arm  
"Oh you IDIOT!" Terumi yelled "HYAHAHAHAHHA YOU ARE LITERALLY THE STUPIDEST PERSON I HAVE MET!" Terumi was rolling on the floor now  
"Shut up, You basterd"  
"Basterd, Fucker. Call me whatever you want but lemme educate you." Terumi calmed down "The Blazblue works on souls like a cauldron remember it needs Seithr and souls. Do ya get it now?"  
A look of realization appeared on Ragna's face "There's no Seithr here..."  
Terumi smiled teeth showing in a murderous grin "Let's see who plays with who now!"

Meanwhile in another area "Blake how is the school holding out?" Jin asked quickly through the fighting  
Blake sighed "it's not looking good at this rate they'll break through the main door any minute now, we're not exactly super prepared for fighting this close to home.."  
Jin looked over at the the scene before him it was a mixture of blood sweat and grim... the school was holding out well enough but lots of students were training so they didn't last long. "I'll go help out front you help your fellow classmates"  
"Ok fine..." Blake said  
Jin ran up ahead meeting up with Bullet "how do you think this'll end?" Jin asked cutting down a grim  
"They are endless this school will become a graveyard if we don't do something.." Bullet commentated  
"What CAN we do?" Jin demanded before hearing a large inhuman scream turning around he saw a student with a fist right through his stomach "Bullet... get out of here."  
"Why?" Bullet asked before turning seeing the sight before her Azrael ripped his fist out of the student  
"These kids are so weak... it's pitiful really, you think for a school made to fight DEMONS they would come a little bit stronger I mean really this kid crumpled in one punch..." Azrael mocked without a hint of remorse "I'm sure you two will do much better though?"  
Jin flinched slightly "Bullet go help the others..."  
Bullet a mercenary had seen her fair share of death but Azrael was a whole different story "Alright be careful Jin... You need help get outta there" she said before running off  
Azrael cracked his knuckles to which the act itself created some sort of wave of pure power "Now we can continue our last couple fights, I have to admit I wasn't expecting the counter when you saved that girl."  
Jin scoffed "You... Mad Dog is an understatement you're more of a Monster."  
Azrael shrugged "I've been called that plenty of times, now shall we?"  
Jin jumped back launching an Ice Blade towards Azrael  
"Growler" Azrael emanated an aura absorbing the projectile "Gustaf!" lunging forward throwing out a quick punch just grazing Jin  
Jin flinched at the mere wind flowing off of Azrael that the force felt like a regular punch "Gale" Jin bent down before doing an upward slash launching Azrael into the air "Snowfall" catching Azrael with a multiple of slashes, Jin dashed quickly followed it up by freezing Azrael then shattering the ice.  
Azrael quickly rolled away then unleashed an assault of punches noticing Jin's guard was faltering he did a low kick tripping Jin "Sentinel!" Following the trip Azrael jumped into the air and slamming down creating a shockwave lifting Jin up catching him with a high fist "Tiger, Cobra, LEOPARD" A quick jab a launch kick and a straight punch later Jin found himself on his ass trying to think of a way to beat him.

"Jin you've always been a bit of a wimp huh" a voice said  
"Huh..." Jin got up and turned around "Kagura" He exclaimed  
"Jinny.. Go help Blake and Yang they need you. I can handle Azrael until you guys can get the Grim situation under control then come and help me out" Kagura whispered  
Jin stared at Kagura's eyes he was serious "Alright don't get killed."  
"Hey! You know me! I'm always careful" Kagura smiled  
Azrael sighed "A tag out... Oh well come on then Black Knight!"

~SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. But now without School I shall HOPEFULLY be dishing out more chapters soon. I want to thank all you who continue to read this and comment it's really nice to see people enjoying this.~


End file.
